La chapelle du saule pleureur
by Aubepine
Summary: Un nouveau prédateur, étrange et suicidaire, rode autour de Forks et s'en prend à Bella alors qu'elle se trouve à l'hôpital, avant de l'épargner inexplicablement. Comment les Cullen réagiront-ils ? Vers quelles découverte cette histoire ira-t-elle ?
1. Prologue

Auteur : Aubépine

Titre : La chapelle du saule pleureur

Disclamer : Ils ne sont pas à moi...Ouain ! Je veux Carlisle !

Note : Je reposte les deux premiers chapitre, après légère correction...le troisième ne va pas tarder.

* * *

Prologue

Entre les brumes du sommeil, je t'observe. Tu ne dors pas. Tu ne dors jamais. Tu veilles toujours…toujours…sur moi…

… Mon regard caresse ton profil, ton front d'une pâleur délicate, tes sourcils ravissants, ton visage de …presque encore enfant… juste assez mur, juste assez intelligent, pour qu'ils ne te détruisent pas… Théo, prisonnier à jamais de tes treize ans…

…Tes boucles auburn, légères et soyeuses, que je coiffes et décoiffes inlassablement, mon plus grand plaisir… tes iris comme des soleils…ta petite bouche au sourire si doux, si grave…Mon ami, mon fils, mon frère, mon protecteur, mon maître et mon valet, mon cœur

Théo, tu me protégeras, n'est-ce pas ?

Pourquoi…ais-je…

J'accepterais sans peine l'idée que nous devions nous quitter, si j'étais sûre de ne pas te laisser seul…

Je mourrais sans pleurer, radieuse et soulagée, si je savais que quelqu'un d'autre t'adore comme, moi, je le fais…

Mais rassures-toi !

Je ne voulais pas te faire peur…

Je ne vais pas mourir…

Pas dans l'immédiat.

….

Théo ?

…

J'ai encore de nombreuses années à passer avec toi…pour t'accompagner, pour prendre soin de toi, te protéger, être toujours là pour toi…je te le promets, je te l'ai déjà promis, je ne t'abandonnerai pas sans prévenir…

Je vais vivre…

Je suis humaine…

J'aurais un compagnon. J'aurais des enfants. Ils te connaîtront et t'aimeront autant que moi. Tu ne seras jamais seul. Ma famille sera la tienne, bien après ma mort et mon sang te suivra jusqu'à…Pour toute l'éternité ! Car tu vivras éternellement !

…

Pourquoi ais-je…

…

Théo ? Tu me souris, Théo ?

Non, ce n'est pas toi !

Théo !

Tu es là ? Je t'en prie !

Théo, je t'en prie !

C'est l'homme !

Il est penché sur moi !

Il me sourit !

…

Pourquoi ais-je…si mal ?

….

Ses yeux ne me lâchent pas…Rouges…Non, pas ça ! Non !

Je ne veux pas ! Il ne peut pas ! Il n'a pas le droit ! Qu'il ne s'avise pas de... de poser ses lèvres sur ma gorge ! J'ai tellement mal ! Je ne vais pas tenir ma promesse, Théo. Je vais mourir, sans t'avoir prévenu, loin de toi. Tu me connais, tu sauras que je ne t'ai pas abandonné, que j'ai tout fait pour…pour ne pas te laisser.

….

Théo, tu te souviens…du ballon bleu…c'était l'été, juste avant…nous étions enfant…toi…encore…encore humain…la chapelle du saule pleureur…nous jouions…

….

La douleur ne s'arrête pas ! Et toi, Théo, tu n'es pas là ! Où est l'homme ? Pourquoi ne me tient-il plus ? Qu'attend-t-il pour me tuer ? Je veux qu'il me tue ! J'ai trop mal ! Faut-il que je lui demande ? Tuez-moi !…je vous en prie…je vous en supplie…

Ses yeux me disent non, me refusent l'apaisement. Il ne veut pas me tuer…

…

C'est ça!

…

C'est à cause de ça ! C'est pour ça ! Il veut voir ! Voir ce que cela donnera ! Dans ce cas, il verra ! Il le verra ! Je lui montrerai ! Et si c'est vrai…que cela devient plus fort…ce n'en sera que mieux ! Son calvaire n'en sera que plus plaisant pour moi ! Et quand ma colère sera apaisée…si elle l'est un jour…Je lui dirais un seul mot…un petit mot…et il m'en sera reconnaissant…

Ce mot que j'avais juré de ne plus dire à personne, même en pensée.

Je le lui dirais.

….

Meurs !


	2. Insolation

Nouvelle version du chapitre deux ! Enjoy !

* * *

Insolation

- Je meurs !

- Bella, dépêches-toi ! Les autres sont loin devant !

Je relevais la tête, désespérée. Une goutte de sueur de la taille d'une olive dégoulina le long de mon arcade sourcilière et vint me brûler le coin de l'œil. Les autres me regardaient, blasés, compatissants, moqueurs ou ennuyés. Je soulevais péniblement une jambe et…m'étalais lamentablement, comme personne ne s'en étonnera plus.

- Bella !

Mike, toujours aussi gentil et plein d'espoir, se précipita, feignant me croire en proie à un malaise. Tiens en voilà une idée ! Je fermais les yeux et m'efforçait de rendre ma respiration sifflante et erratique. C'était plus facile que ce à quoi je m'attendais, vu mes piètres capacités de comédienne. D'ailleurs je commençais vraiment à me sentir mal ! Il faisait trop chaud, vraiment trop chaud…je n'avais pas dans le souvenir d'être rentrée à Phoenix, pourtant.

…

…

Mike crie. Des bruits de pas. On me soulève. Chaud ! Beaucoup trop chaud ! Atrocement chaud !…Froid ! Très froid ! Glacial !

…

…

Je laissais échapper un couinement de surprise. La main sur mon front se rétracta vivement.

- Excuse-moi, Bella.

Cette voix m'était familière et j'avais déjà honte de ma réaction. Au prix d'un effort surhumain, je soulevais la moitié d'une paupière. Un plafond gris, des draps blanc et frais, un lit trop haut pour être le mien et muni de barreaux chromés. Génial, j'étais à l'hôpital ! Qui en sera réellement surpris ?

Le docteur Cullen s'avança, le visage soucieux. Je m'efforçais d'afficher un sourire rassurant. Après tout, j'étais parvenu à simuler un malaise, au point d'en avoir réellement un. Peut-être que la fibre de la comédie s'était enfin réveillée en moi…Non. Apparemment, non. De toute évidence. Non.

- Que s'est-il passé ?

Oh ! C'était ma voix, ça ? On aurait plutôt dit le bruit d'une râpe en métal sur un morceau de granit.

- Tu as fait très peur à tes camarades du cours de gym.

- Sortie…idée débile. Grommelais-je.

Il rit doucement, visiblement toujours inquiet. La porte s'ouvrit à la volée. L'instant d'après, un ange était penché sur moi, le visage dévoré d'inquiétude. Mon cœur s'emballa, ainsi que mes poumons et si je ne fus pas bonne pour un nouvel évanouissement, il s'en fallut de peu. Doucement, je n'étais pas en état de supporter tant de splendeur d'un coup !

- Bella ! Est-ce que ça va ? Que s'est-il passé ?

Puis se tournant vers son père.

- Pourquoi n'ais-je pas été prévenu tout de suite ?!

Carlisle ne s'offusqua pas de cette attitude, se contentant d'un sourire et d'un geste apaisant en direction d'Edward.

- Je t'ai prévenu dans la seconde où je l'ai vu arriver. Ce n'est pas trop grave. Une insolation carabinée, apparemment. A ce sujet, j'espère que tu as été prudent en venant ici.

Edward répondit d'un signe affirmatif de la tête, son attention à nouveau entièrement concentrée sur ma petite personne qui recommençait à avoir chaud, très chaud mais plus pour les mêmes raisons. Pour ne rien arranger, il se pencha en avant et m'embrassa tendrement. Je le vis grimacer et me rendit compte que j'avais les lèvres affreusement sèches.

Une carafe d'eau fraîche me faisait de l'œil depuis la table de nuit. J'étais totalement déshydratée. Il suivit mon regard et je me retrouvais intensément avec un vers plein dans les mains, sans avoir le souvenir de m'être redressé et d'avoir arrangé les oreillers derrière mon dos. Mon amoureux au regard de lave ne fut pas serein, avant que j'en aie vidé trois d'affilée.

Personne, pas même Alice n'avait prévu ce beau temps, absolument inédit dans la ville de la pluie et de la grisaille. Le matin même, le ciel était d'un pessimisme tout à fait rassurant. Cette douce routine n'avait cependant pas duré très longtemps. Vers dix heures, les nuages s'étaient brusquement volatilisés, ne laissant derrière eux que quelques moutons blancs et un soleil radieux. Un phénomène sur lequel les météorologistes se pencheraient probablement durant des années.

Qui était donc l'irrécupérable abruti qui avait été suggérer au prof qu'il serait dommage de ne pas profiter d'une si belle journées pour aller courir en forêt ? Oh ! Tyler Crowley ! La voiture ne te suffisait donc pas ? Mon expression devait être particulièrement divertissante, car les deux Cullen éclatèrent de rire simultanément. Edward m'embrassa à nouveau, déclenchant derechef une accélération de mon rythme cardiaque.

Je vis Carlisle jeter un regard à sa montre. Il devait se demander à quelle heure ce soleil inopiné le laisserait quitter l'hôpital. Cette situation devait être particulièrement inconfortable pour eux. Edward, lui, avait été obligé de s'absenter brusquement du cours de biologie. Lentement, je repris mon souffle et tentait de sortir du lit. Après tout l'espoir fait vivre. La riposte fut immédiate.

- Reste où tu es, toi.

Je me retrouvais à nouveau allonger, avant d'avoir compris comment. Edward posa la main sur mon épaule, afin de prévenir toute nouvelle tentative d'évasion.

- Je vais beaucoup mieux. Protestais-je. Charlie va s'inquiéter, si je ne rentre pas rapidement…

- Je vais lui téléphoner. M'interrompit Carlisle. Je préfère que tu passe la nuit ici, au cas où.

Regard étincelant d'Edward, tout a fait d'accord.

- Mais ce n'était qu'une insolation !

-Une grave insolation, trop grave même pour les températures d'aujourd'hui. Je pense qu'il vaut mieux être prudent.

Si Carlisle aussi s'y mettait, je pouvais immédiatement me déclarer vaincue. Je me laissais retomber dans mes oreillers en grommelant. Mon père fut prévenu et passa voir si mon état était si catastrophique que ça. Il n'avait pas l'air particulièrement surpris. Il devait commencer à se dire qu'avec moi, c'était les jours sans accidents ou autres problèmes qui relevaient de l'extraordinaire.

L'hôpital, la nuit, le cauchemar. Edward ne pouvait pas venir, à cause des rondes des infirmières. Je me tournais et me retournais, essayant de trouver une position confortable. L'air était lourd, chargé d'électricité. En soirée, le temps avait nouveau connu une révolution spectaculaire. En moins d'un quart d'heure, le ciel s'était couvert d'une épaisse couverture d'un noir d'encre et la tempête avait éclaté. Mes paupières se fermèrent enfin et je glissais dans un profond sommeil…

J'étais dans la forêt. Plus haut dans la pente, Mike et les autres me faisaient signe de les rejoindre mais je ne les entendais pas. Mes jambes étaient de plomb. Je fixais un point situé entre les arbres. Une silhouette étincelante, d'une beauté incendiaire et terriblement familière. Je cherchais à distinguer ses traits au travers des milles reflets du soleil sur sa peau d'ivoire. Qui cela pouvait-il bien être ?

L'inconnu…l'inconnue…se tourna dans ma direction. Sa stupéfaction était visible. Je me sentais mal. Ses pieds ne produisaient pas le moindre son en foulant le sol du sous-bois. Plus près. Encore plus près. Arrivé à deux mètre de moi, elle passa dans une nappe d'ombre. Je vis alors ses superbes yeux qui me dévoraient du regard…Ses superbes yeux écarlates. Fuir. Ma jambe me souleva gauchement, engourdie et je m'étalais.

Je rouvris les yeux. La chambre était toujours plongée dans l'obscurité. Il y régnait un calme presque surnaturel. Les pas incessant du personnel soignant dans le couloir avaient cessé. L'atmosphère me semblait beaucoup plus respirable que lorsque je m'étais endormie. Je n'avais plus sommeil.

Je m'étirais et me figeais soudainement. Je n'étais pas seule. Il y avait quelqu'un d'autre dans la pièce. Une silhouette adossée dans le coin le plus éloigné de mon lit. Immobilité parfaite de statue.

- Edward ? Murmurais-je.

Pas de réponse.

- Je t'assure que je ne suis pas mourante. Imagine qu'une infirmière te surprenne ici. Continuais-je sur un ton faussement mécontent.

En réalité, j'étais soulagée de l'avoir près de moi. Il y avait quelque chose de déplaisant dans l'air, sans que je sache quoi exactement. Il n'eut aucune réaction, comme s'il ne m'avait pas entendu. Je me demandais une seconde s'il était endormi, avant de me rendre compte que c'était absurde. J'examinais plus attentivement la forme et eu comme un doute.

- Carlisle ?

Non, le docteur Cullen était plus grand que ça. Mouvement, ample et fluide. Le visiteur nocturne s'immobilisa à nouveau, à un mètre de moi. Je me redressais précipitamment. La pénombre était telle que je n'identifiais toujours pas l'intrus. J'eu geste en direction de la lampe posée sur la table de nuit mais une étreinte de glace bloqua mon poignet. La main était fine, délicate, incontestablement féminine.

- Rosalie ?

- Inutile de passer en revue tout ton répertoire, tu ne me connais pas.

Une voix si douce, si légère presque frêle qui glissait le long de mon épiderme, me donnant le vertige. C'était certainement le genre d'intonations fraîches et enjôleuses, comme une brise marine, que devait avoir les sirènes dans les contes.

- Qui…qui êtes-vous ?

Tout mon corps tremblait, frémissait aurait été plus juste. Je devinais le sourire dans ses mots.

- Ce n'est qu'un rêve. Tu n'as rien à craindre. Il n'y a aucun danger.

Aussitôt, je la cru. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Oui, j'étais en train de rêver. Je ne m'étais pas réellement réveillée ou alors seulement à moitié. Cela m'arrivait souvent et générait toujours des visions des plus saisissantes. L'atmosphère étrange de la chambre, l'absence totale de son, en dehors de la voix trop envoûtante pour être réelle de ma visiteuse, ce n'était qu'un rêve. Juste un rêve. Il n'y avait aucun danger. Rien à craindre.

Je me sentis très calme d'un coup. Je dévisageais l'inconnue, presque avec amusement. Je voulais la voir. Mon imagination n'était-elle pas capable de faire mieux que ça ? De créer un visage pour aller avec la perfection de cette voix, de cette présence ? Sa main libéra doucement mon poignet.

- Tu es si jolie. Me dit-elle, me faisant à nouveau chavirer.

Je souris de ce compliment que m'adressais mon subconscient. Je ne me savais pas si vaniteuse. Ses doigts de doux comme de la soie, dures et froids comme du verre, glissèrent le long de mon visage, effleurant avec instance mon menton et vinrent se lover dans le creux de mon cou. Cette caresse m'arracha un frisson de plaisir, très différent de ceux que je provoquais le contact d'Edward.

- Et comment tu t'appelles ? Demandais-je à l'apparition onirique.

Je pouvais me permettre d'être familière avec elle. Elle était à moi. C'était moi qui l'avais faites. Je devais être folle pour m'offrir des visions aussi réalistes.

- Ca, c'est à toi de me le dire. Rétorqua-t-elle en riant, malicieuse.

- Lydia. Affirmais-je d'un ton péremptoire.

Pourquoi ce prénom, je n'en savais rien. Elle gloussa de plus belle puis retourna à sa fixité originelle. Je cru un instant que mon rêve était terminé, que j'avais perdu cette très plaisante amie imaginaire mais la silhouette se remit en mouvement, se penchant en avant. Sa chevelure effleura mon visage. Elle sentait bon le sous-bois, le cuir, la sève. Elle aspira une brusque bouffée d'air et l'exhala très lentement, me chatouillant le lobe de l'oreille.

La forêt à nouveau mais ce n'était plus le même endroit. Le sentier était loin. Un ruisseau coulait doucement quelque part mais je ne pouvais pas le voir, bien que son murmure soit parfaitement distinct à mes oreilles. Un vent bref agita le feuillage des arbres. Mes narines frémirent alors qu'une odeur alléchante, profonde, suave et en même temps étrangement frustrante me parvenait.

Une biche s'avançait vers moi. Superbe créature, fragile et délicate, si merveilleusement vivante. Elle n'avait pas peur. Son regard était confiant, presque aimant. Pourtant elle savait. Ses petits pas heurtaient à peine le sol. L'animal s'arrêta, son museau adorable à quelques centimètres de moi. Je me penchais pour l'embrasser entre les deux yeux…Non, ce n'était pas ça. Ce n'était pas moi qui me penchais. La biche, c'était moi.

Ma chasseuse était là. Ses traits m'étaient indifférents. Après tout que peut connaître une biche de l'esthétisme des humains ou des vampires ? Je savais seulement que ce que je contemplais était l'image même de l'amour, de la tendresse, de la bonté et que m'en approcher valait tout les sacrifices, que jamais je ne m'en éloignerai…quitte à mourir. Ses lèvres fraîches et douces comme une goutte de pluie effleurèrent ma gorge.

Ma prédatrice se redressa brusquement et recula de plusieurs pas, se fondant complètement dans les ténèbres. Je l'entendis respirer bruyamment, paraissant vouloir expulser quelque chose de ses poumons. Progressivement, ma sérénité me déserta. Je n'étais plus si certaine que tout cela ne soit qu'une création de mon esprit. J'avais peur. Elle me parla, sa voix plus sourde, plus rauque mais toujours aussi ensorcelante.

- Qu'est-ce que j'étais sur le point de faire, tu peux me le dire ? Je me croyais au-dessus de ça. Que je suis bête et prétentieuse !

- Qui êtes-vous ?

- Un rêve, rien qu'un rêve. Tu auras oublié demain matin ou alors tu t'en souviendra mais tu n'y croiras pas.

L'angoisse qui grimpait en flèche depuis quelques instants retomba d'un coup. Je me sentis à nouveau légère et curieuse. Un rêve. Oui, un rêve. Je l'entendis me dire quelque chose d'autre mais je m'étais déjà recouchée. J'enchaînais sur d'autres songes plus ordinaires.


	3. Malédiction

Merci à Patibulle, Dodie 57 et Tchingtchong pour leur rewiew qui m'ont fait trop plaisir.

J'ai passé un temps fou à écrire et récrire ce chapitre sans jamais parvenir à en être satisfaite mais d'un autre côté, je ne suis jamais contente de ce que j'écris alors dites-moi ce que vous en pensé.

* * *

Malédiction

Je n'étais pas venue avec de mauvaises intentions. Je voulais juste m'assurer que je ne lui avais pas fait trop de mal. Je croyais pouvoir me contrôler. J'ai toujours été à côté de la plaque me concernant. Soit je me sous-estime, soit je me crois meilleure que je le suis…

Il s'en est fallu de si peu. Un millimètre et une seconde. Juste ça. Pour que mes dents percent sa peau, que son sang jaillisse. Et c'était de ma faute, entièrement de ma faute. Dés le départ. Elle n'aurait jamais dû m'apercevoir. En plein soleil ! Ce que j'ai été bête !

Je n'ai pas eu le temps d'être douce, de la convaincre. Pas avec ses camarades autour d'elle. Il ne fallait pas qu'ils me voient. J'avais trop envie de les tuer. Je ne devais surtout pas avoir de prétexte. Elle s'est évanouie, la pauvre. J'oublie à quel point je peux faire mal au gens. Ce n'est plus comme avant. Je n'ai plus besoin de me concentrer pour être nuisible.

Le pire ou le meilleur, selon la partie de moi que j'écoute, c'est qu'elle était heureuse. Dans cette chambre d'hôpital. Heureuse ! C'est absurde et pourtant… Alors que mes bras s'enroulaient autour d'elle, que mes lèvres s'entrouvraient sur sa gorge soyeuse, que j'avalais son parfum diabolique…Rien que d'y repenser, j'ai de nouveau soif, alors que le cœur de ma proie bat encore sous mes lèvres !

Bien sûr ce n'est pas la première fois que cela m'arrive. Pas la première fois que mes pensées s'égarent. Ni que quelqu'un me tombe dans les bras, si prêt à me donner sa vie et que je dois me faire du mal pour ne pas l'accepter. Je ne contrôle pas cette chose en moi. J'ai peur de ce que je pourrais faire, tellement peur.

Pendant un instant. Là-bas à l'hôpital. Un effroyable instant. J'ai vraiment voulu. Le faire. Juste une fois. M'offrir ça. Jamais ! Faire ça, rien ne le justifiera, ne l'excusera jamais !

Et cette petite veine bleue qui pulsait sous sa peau brûlante, si délicate, si accessible, vulnérable, indécente, tentatrice…Une seconde et un millimètre…Je me serai oubliée une seconde de plus, mes dents l'auraient déchirée et son sang coulant en moi…

Je le goûtais presque.

D'où m'est venue la force de ne pas le faire ?

Je vais devenir folle, si ça continue !

Je resserre violement ma mâchoire sur la gorge du cerf.

Je suis furieuse. Contre l'univers. Contre moi-même.

Le sang gicle.

J'en ai dans les cheveux.

Ca me fait rire.

Je ris de voir que je peux encore m'offusquer pour si peu. Je ne peux plus m'arrêter. Au fin fond de la forêt, en pleine nuit et sous la tempête, la bouche ruisselant du sang de l'animal que je viens d'égorger de mes dents, je me tords de rire. Cela me secoue toute entière. Parce que j'ai du sang dans les cheveux et que cela me contrarie et que c'est tellement humain, tellement celle que j'étais.

…

Celle que j'étais…

…

J'ai l'impression d'avoir oublié quelque chose…quelque chose d'important…d'avant.

* * *

- Edward…

Ses mains, ses lèvres, son…tout ! C'était merveilleux et un peu triste aussi. Parce que, au fond de moi, je me doutais que j'allais bientôt me réveiller. Ses doigts de glace se refermèrent brusquement sur mes épaules, me meurtrissant. Peu m'importait, j'aimais aussi sa force démesurée. Comme je voulais le ramener contre moi, sa voix retentit pour la première fois dans mon songe, paniquée, folle d'inquiétude.

- Bella !

On me secouait. J'avais l'impression que je venais à peine de m'endormir. Ou de me rendormir. Je rouvris donc les yeux, puisqu'on le voulait tant et retombait en plein rêve. Edward était là. Lorsque je croisais son regard, son expression se mua en joie à l'état pur et il m'embrassa avidement. Je crois que j'aimais bien cette nouvelle illusion. Il s'écarta beaucoup trop tôt à mon goût. Je le vis renifler, le regard sombre, me fixant toujours.

J'eu alors l'intuition que je n'étais pas en train de rêver et me rendis compte que j'étais en nage. Les draps étaient trempés et me collaient à la peau. J'avais certainement de la fièvre. Est-ce que…je puais ? En tout cas, c'était ce que son expression me laissait penser. Il avança une main caressante, repoussant les mèches que la sueur plaquait sur mon front et me fit tourner la tête sur le côté.

Son visage dans le creux de mon cou. Il me humait. Ses lèvres embrassèrent un endroit particulièrement sensible sur ma gorge. Cela tiraillait un peu comme si on m'avait pincé mais la fraîcheur de son baiser fit disparaître toute sensation désagréable. Mon cœur battait à cent mille à l'heure. Il poussa un soupir. Soulagé ? Soudain un autre visage fit irruption dans mon champ de vision.

- Alice…

- Il était encore là, il y a quelques instants. Di-t-elle, puis se penchant sur moi. Toujours vivante, toi ?

Elle paraissait perplexe.

- Euh…j'en ai l'impression.

Je sus que je parlais parce que je sentais mes lèvres bouger. Mes oreilles bourdonnaient trop pour que je m'entende réellement. Alice dit quelque chose qui m'échappa.

- Il l'a touché ! Il a osé la toucher ! S'exclama Edward, soudain furieux.

- Chut ! Dans ma vision, c'était bien pire. Là…elle a juste une drôle de mine. Il ne l'a tout de même pas…

- Non ! Elle est juste malade.

- Tu penses que ça ira pour la transporter ?

Me transporter ? Une troisième voix les interrompit, leur disant de se dépêcher. Je reconnus Esmé, déguisée en infirmière. Je comprenais de moins en moins. La fièvre y était peut-être pour quelque chose. Edward m'embrassa derechef et glissa ses mains sous mes épaules, tandis qu'Alice m'attrapait par les pieds. Ils me firent glissé sur un lit muni de roulette que leur mère avait apporté. J'eu à peine conscience de voir défiler les couloirs. Edward et Alice n'étaient plus à mes côtés. Personne ne semblait nous remarquer.

- Carlisle s'occupe d'arranger les détails de ta petite disparition. M'expliqua Esmé d'une voix souriante.

- Que se passe-t-il ? M'entendis-je demander d'une voix pâteuse.

- Chut. Tout va bien, maintenant.

Nous entrâmes dans un ascenseur. Quelques instants plus tard, l'air fraîchissait brutalement. Je me redressais sur mes coudes. Nous étions dans le parking. La Volvo argenté attendait, le moteur ronronnant, Edward déjà derrière le volant. Alice et lui paraissaient discuter à voix basse. Nouveau transfert. Je me retrouvais sur la banquette arrière, avant d'avoir pu protester quoi que ce soit. Esmé s'absenta quelques instant pour ramener le lit à l'intérieur.

Mon amoureux me jeta un coup d'œil…anxieux ?... puis n'y tenant plus, abandonna le volant à sa mère et me rejoignit à l'arrière. Je voulu m'asseoir pour lui faire une place mais il m'ordonna de rester étendue et se coucha sur moi. De nouveau, je me sentais brûlante mais la fièvre n'était plus la seule à incriminer. Il me tenait, comme s'il avait peur que je disparaisse, le visage dans mes cheveux.

Au bout de dix minutes, je remarquais qu'Alice nous fixait, à moitié retourner sur son siège, le regard vide. Soudain, elle se reprit et m'adressa un clin d'œil, suivi d'un sourire complice. Apparemment sa vision n'était pas négative, ou alors elle avait joué la comédie pour me rassurer. Je me rendis compte que j'aurais dû avoir besoin d'être rassurée. Que se passait-il ? Que signifiait cet enlèvement dans les règles ?

Villa Cullen. Alice m'emmena directement dans la salle de bain pour me rafraîchir. Elle rappela Edward à l'ordre, comme il voulait nous suivre et lui ferma la porte au nez. Le pyjama que Charlie m'avait amené à l'hôpital se retrouva rapidement à terre. Elle me frictionna avec un gant de toilette et un peu d'eau tiède parfumée. C'était donc officiel, je puais.

Sa main s'attarda quelques secondes à l'endroit où cela me tirait un peu dans le cou. Regardant dans le miroir, j'aperçu une auréole rougeâtre sur ma peau pâle. Je me rapprochais de la glace. Deux demi cercles légèrement gonflés, comme si on m'avait mordu mais sans percer totalement la peau.

- Alice ?

- J'ai eu une vision. Ca se déroulait ce matin. Une infirmière venait t'apporter ton petit-déjeuner et elle te découvrait, dans ton lit …tu étais morte…Tu imagines la réaction d'Edward, lorsqu'il a lu dans mon esprit.

Non, je n'imaginais pas. Je ne suis même pas sûre que je pensais. J'étais sous le choc. Ma main effleura marque sur ma gorge. Alice suivit mon geste.

- Je n'ai pas vu celui qui a fait ça. C'est comme s'il n'avait pas prit de véritable décision, avant de s'introduire dans l'hôpital, comme s'il avait agit sur le coup d'une impulsion… C'est incroyable, Bella ! Même s'il le voulait de toutes ses forces, s'arrêter si près, alors que ses dents serraient déjà ta peau…je ne crois pas que quiconque ici en serait capable, excepté Carlisle bien sûr.

Je déglutis difficilement. Il y avait eu un vampire inconnu dans ma chambre. Il s'était penché sur moi, pendant que je dormais, m'avait pratiquement mordue. J'avais failli mourir et je ne m'étais rendue compte de rien. Comment était-ce possible ? Une vague image voleta dans mon esprit, s'accrochant fugacement à ma conscience. Je voulus la regarder de plus près mais elle disparut.

Alice me laissa seul quelque instant et revint avec une longue robe de nuit en satin bleu, juste retenue par de fines bretelles, avec un col brodé de fleurs argentées. Je ne trouvais pas la volonté de protester. Au moment de sortir, elle m'adressa un sourire parfaitement mystérieux, suivit d'un clin d'œil, comme dans la voiture. Je voulus lui demander ce qu'elle avait vu mais elle me poussa dehors sans ménagement.

Edward trépignait dans le couloir. Il se précipita aussi tôt qu'il me vit, refermant ses bras autour de moi et me serrant si fort que j'eu quelques difficultés à respirer. L'étoffe fraîche et fluide me donnait l'impression de ne rien porter. D'être nue. Nue dans ses bras. Tout le sang de mon corps afflua dans mes joues et je chancelais. Alice me le payerait !

- Excuses-moi, Bella. Fit-il consterné. Je t'ai fait mal.

C'était un peu vrai mais je niais immédiatement, me suspendant à ses lèvres. Il ne me repoussa pas, me permettant même de glisser ses mains sous sa chemise et de caresser son dos. L'une de mes jambes glissa légèrement entre les siennes. Ses mains se firent plus fermes autour de mes hanches. J'avais changé d'avis. Finalement, le satin, ce n'était pas si mal.

- Tu es brûlante, mon amour. Fit-il en m'écartant un peu, avec un sourire tendre. Il faut te reposer. Carlisle ne va pas tarder à revenir. Il s'occupera de toi.

Oh, non ! C'était lui qui devait s'occuper de moi. Lui et lui seul. Etait-ce d'avoir été réveillé au milieu d'un rêve nous mettant scène tout les deux, le trajet en voiture que j'avais passé couchée sous lui ou le choc d'être passée si près de la mort sans m'en rendre compte ? En tout cas, je ne voulais plus le lâcher. Il laissa échapper un rire léger et me souleva dans ses bras pour m'emmener dans sa chambre. Le grand lit. J'étais toujours embarrassé qu'il l'ait installé juste pour moi.

- Je te laisse une seconde, ma chérie. J'ai l'impression qu'Alice prépare un mauvais coup. Elle traduit Guerre et paix en coréen.

- Non, reste !

Il rit.

- Je reviens dans un instant.

Il sortit, en hélant sa sœur qui devait être en train de redescendre. Je regardais par la grande baie vitrée. La tempête avait cessé. Les nuages épuisés, le ciel était limpide. Les étoiles palissaient, tandis que les premiers feux de l'aube commençaient colorer le décor. J'entendis brusquement des éclats de voix. C'était Edward et Alice. Ils se tenaient juste derrière la porte.

- Pourquoi as-tu essayé de me le cacher ?

- Parce que je te connais, mon frère ! Je savais que si je te le disais, tu n'en ferais rien. Il n'y a que sous le coup de l'impulsion que tu vaux quelque chose. Tu réfléchis trop !

Il rentra en claquant la porte. Une fissure apparut dans le bois. Encore heureux que le mur ne soit pas effondré. Il me regarda à peine et se dirigea vers la vitre, me tournant le dos. J'attendis quelques instant qu'il se calme.

- Edward. Fis-je.

Ma voix me parut bien frêle. A lui aussi, de toute évidence, car il se retourna, inquiet, toute trace de fureur envolée.

- Belle, est-ce que ça va ? Tu te sens mal ?

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu criais sur Alice ?

- Une bêtise. Rétorqua-t-il sèchement.

Le geste de sa main laissait entendre qu'il s'agissait d'une affaire révolue. Il franchit la distance qui nous séparait en deux enjambées et s'allongea près de moi, restant au dessus des draps pour ma plus grande contrariété. Je décidais d'insister.

- Quel genre de bêtise ?

- Rien d'important.

- Elle a eu une vision. Quelque chose que tu étais sensé faire mais que tu ne feras pas parce qu'elle te l'a dit.

- Laisse tomber, Bella…J'ai eu si peur de te perdre. Pourquoi faut-il que tu sois si fragile, si vulnérable ?

Je faillis répondre que cela n'avait rien d'irrémédiable mais je me tus. Ce n'était pas le moment. Il m'embrassa et commença à chantonner pour moi. Mes paupières se fermèrent d'elles-mêmes.


	4. Néant

Voici le quatrième chapitre. Selon moi, il est vraiment très moyen mais bon...Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez.

* * *

Néant

Le pouvoir

…

Les flocons voltige lentement dans le ciel. La chaleur infernale du brasier les fait fondre, avant qu'ils aient pu nous atteindre. Le monstre aux yeux écarlates me fixe, son visage splendide, honni entre tous, déformé par la peur. Prend-t-il conscience de ce qu'il a crée ? Il avance d'un pas vers le feu. Il me supplie d'arrêter. Je le laisse parler. Je pourrais l'en empêcher mais ça me plait de l'entendre geindre.

Le bas de son manteau commence à roussir. Il gémit. S'il le pouvait, il sangloterait. Moi, j'éclate de rire. Encore un pas. Dans un seul mouvement, souple et gracieux, il saute et atterrit au milieu des flammes. Je veux sa mort mais surtout je veux sa souffrance. J'aimerais que les flammes soient plus longues à le consumer pour qu'il en sente mieux la morsure. En cet instant, je suis le mal, la colère et le désespoir. Mes mots, le plus funeste des venins.

Rien ne pourra jamais m'apaiser. Rien n'étanchera jamais ma soif de détruire cet homme. Je lui commande de sortir du feu, tant qu'il en est encore capable. Il me regarde, ne bouge pas. Il lutte contre mon pouvoir. Il lutte non pas pour sauver sa vie mais pour mourir tout de suite. Parce qu'il a compris ce que j'étais, compris que rien ne m'arrêterait jamais. Que m'aurait-on donné ce pouvoir, je l'aurai ramené, je l'aurai recomposé de ses cendres pour que son enfer n'ait pas de fin.

Il brûle. Le vent dépose de la suie sur mon visage. Un dernier hurlement. Etait-ce lui ou était-ce moi ? Nos deux esprits sont confondus jusqu'à la fin. Je ressens ce dernier instant, juste avant que la conscience ne le quitte, où il ne sent plus les flammes, où la douleur est devenue telle qu'elle n'a plus de raison d'être, qu'elle annule toute sensation y compris elle-même. Cet instant de vide, de blancheur absolue. Le néant. Je suis allongée dans la neige.

Le bûcher n'est plus qu'un tas de cendre et de bois noircis d'où s'échappe encore un peu de fumée. L'air empeste, comme si on avait fait se consumer des milliers de bâtons d'encens. Je me redresse. Mes vêtements sont trempés mais je ne ressens pas le froid. Je ne le ressens plus. Mon cœur ne bat plus. J'arrête de respirer pour échapper à l'odeur. Je recommence, parce que ce silence est insupportable. Le ciel recouvre tout de sa pâleur morbide.

L'ironie de la situation m'apparaît. Ne suis-je pas sensée être celle dont les ancêtres ont péris sur des bûchers en Europe ? Mais mon hilarité est de courte durée.

Je suis seule.

Et ce n'est pas normal.

…

Le passé

…

Je suis dans la clairière puis…Je suis sur le sentier… Je me dirige vers la ville… Je ne pense plus… Deux hommes peinent à avancer dans la neige… Ils ont froid dans leur uniforme… Ils me parlent… Ils ont vu la fumée au loin… Ils s'arrêtent… Ils hésitent… Ils reculent… Je me vois dans leurs regards… Le monstre aux yeux écarlates… Au regard couleur du sang...

…

Le présent

…

Je danse.

Une douce chaleur scintille dans mes veines.

Mais la musique n'est audible que pour moi et aucun instrument ne pourra jamais produire un si joli son, une mélodie si subtile, un rythme si envoûtant. L'étreinte délicate de ma cavalière se resserre une dernière fois sur ma taille. Elle soupire, heureuse. C'est la note finale. J'embrasse ses lèvres entrouvertes, si pâles, si douces, si tièdes. La mort ne lui a pas encore ôté son parfum.

Etendu sur le matelas défoncé, un demi-sourire figé sur ses lèvres bleues, le garçon, lui, est déjà froid.

* * *

Nous restâmes quelques instants en silence. Une pluie battante frappait le pare-brise. Je soupirais et me décidais à ouvrir la portière. La voiture de patrouille n'était pas là. Edward se tenait déjà sur le seuil, me tenant la porte grande ouverte. Les choses s'étaient étrangement arrangées. Grâce à Alice, comme toujours !

Vers quatre heures du matin, c'est à dire deux heures et demie après mon kidnapping en milieu hospitalier, la médium avait déboulé dans le bureau de Carlisle, pour lui annoncer qu'il devait immédiatement retourner à l'hôpital, afin d'intercepter un coup de fil de mon père. Ce dernier voulait qu'on me prévienne qu'il ne pourrait pas venir me chercher à l'hôpital, ce matin. Nos tentatives (relativement infructueuses, selon moi) pour concocté une explication imparable à ma disparition nocturne s'en trouvèrent grandement facilitées.

Dans la cuisine, je remarquais immédiatement que Charlie n'avait pas déjeuné, avant de partir. Il avait dû se produire quelque chose de grave pour qu'on exige sa présence au beau milieu de la nuit. Ce n'était probablement pas à Fork. Nous avions traversé la ville en venant. Dans une aussi petite bourgades, rien ne passe inaperçu et encore moins lorsque la police est impliquée. A La Push alors ? Edward passa ses bras autour de moi et appuya sa joue contre mes cheveux, le torse plaqué contre mon dos.

- Est-ce que ça va, Bella ? Chuchota-t-il d'une voix inquiète.

- Ca va, je me sens bien.

C'était vrai. Une petite heures de sommeil dans ses bras avait suffit pour que je sois à nouveau en pleine forme. Ma fièvre et mes vertiges avaient complètement disparus. Il soupira et explicita sa question.

- Je veux dire…tu n'as pas trop peur ?

- Peur ?

- A cause de ce qui s'est passé cette nuit.

Ma main se porta instinctivement à ma gorge et celle d'Edward vint se poser dessus. J'eu encore cette impression étrange. Celle d'une image passant à la limite de mon champ de vision et disparaissant lorsque je voulais regarder plus attentivement. Je me retournais pour lui faire face et me blottit dans ses bras. Il me serra quelques instants, avant de m'écarter un peu trop vite.

- Oups ? Demandais-je usant de la formule devenue coutumière entre nous.

- Non, c'est juste…je pensais…Non, rien.

- A quoi est-ce que tu pensais ?

- Laisse tomber, Bella.

Encore ! Il m'avait déjà dit ça, lorsque je voulais savoir ce qu'Alice avait vu. A ce moment là, j'étais fatiguée et je n'avais pas envie de disputer avec lui mais maintenant, il était hors de questions que je m'écrase. Je me plantais devant lui, bras croisé, essayant d'afficher mon air le plus buté. Il se passa une main sur le visage, comprenant que je n'allais pas abandonner aussi facilement qu'il l'espéraient.

- Edward, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- S'il te plait, Bella…

- D'accord ! A condition que tu me dises ce qu'Alice a vu, hier. Qu'est-ce que tu étais sensé faire sous le coup de l'impulsion ?

Son regard se troubla. Il se détourna, furieux et je l'aurais juré, embarrassé. Un doute affreux me traversa. La robe de nuit affriolante. Le clin d'œil. Le sourire mystérieux. La façon dont elle m'avait pratiquement poussé dans ses bras, en sortant de la salle de bain.

- Rassures-moi...Sa vision ne lui a pas permis d'assister à quelque chose de trop intime.

Il me regarda un instant, l'air de ne pas comprendre. Je m'étais encore fait des idées, c'est ça ? Mes yeux commencèrent à picoter. Il fronça les sourcils.

- Intime…c'est tout ce qui t'inquiète. Fit-il d'une voix blanche. Je te mordais, Bella ! C'est ça qu'elle a vu ! Tu étais dans mes bras et moi, j'étais…en toi…j'avais plus ou moins décidé de…

Si cela avait été possible, j'aurai juré qu'il avait rosi en disant ça. Inutile de parler de ma couleur à moi. Il s'emporta brusquement.

- Je te regardais et je n'osais plus bouger ! Tu étais si fragile, si vulnérable, si…si confiante ! Tu attendais que je continue ! Tu ne te rendais pas compte que je luttais de toutes mes forces pour ne pas te…Je pouvais te briser par inadvertance ou alors oublier qui tu étais…

Il marqua une pause, avant de reprendre sur un ton plus calme. J'en profitais pour respirer, ce que j'avais oublié de faire depuis quelques instants. Sa voix n'était plus qu'un murmure.

- Un instant aurait suffit. Tu étais en danger de mort, parce que tu étais dans mes bras. Je ne voulais plus risquer de te perdre. Je voulais plus être un danger pour toi et…une impulsion…je te disais « n'aie pas peur » et je…

Son regard se posa sur moi, comme s'il me suppliait de le pardonner. Alors qu'il n'avait rien fait. Et que c'était justement ce que je lui reprochais ! Je m'avançais et passait mes bras autour de lui, l'emprisonnant aussi étroitement que je pouvais. Il se laissa faire, l'expression totalement vide. Je rassemblais mes esprits. Mes jambes tremblaient et j'espérais stupidement qu'il ne s'en rendrait pas compte.

- Edward, mords-moi.

J'avais essayé de parler de la voix la plus calme et la plus maîtrisée possible mais le résultat ressemblait plus à un couinement qu'autre chose. Je souffrais. Je m'attendais à ce qu'il me repousse, à ce qu'il soit triste ou furieux et même à ce qu'il m'annonce qu'il en avait assez de moi. Il ne fit rien de tout ça.

Il ferma les yeux.

Se pencha en avant.

Un milliard de pulsation à la minute.

Surtout ne pas m'évanouir.

Mes paupières s'abaissèrent à leur tour.

Quelque chose frappa violement la porte d'entrée, l'arrachant à moitié de ses gonds.

Edward se redressa brusquement et fit plusieurs pas en arrière, l'air hagard. Nous restâmes quelques secondes à nous regarder. La porte céda dans un craquement sinistre et le visiteur inopportun déboula dans la cuisine. Jacob était complètement échevelé, les pupilles flamboyantes de rage. Mon sang se glaça, lorsque je compris. Il m'avait entendu... Je me plaçais aussitôt entre les deux hommes de ma vie. Edward attaqua le premier.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici, le clebs ?

- Je pourrais te poser la même question, la sangsue !

Non, pas vraiment en fait ! Edward, lui, avait été invité et n'avait pas manqué de démolir la moitié de la maison en entrant. Je me gardais cependant de le signaler. Je voulais donner d'arme ni à l'un ni à l'autre.

- Je passe du temps avec ma petite amie.

Ce dit sur le ton le plus naturel qui soit, avec un grand sourire ingénu. Je cru que Jacob allait bondir et écartait légèrement les bras, dans un geste de protection. Si je m'interposais et que j'étais blessée, ça éviterait peut-être qu'ils se battent. Après tout, tout ça, c'était de ma faute. Mon meilleur ami se contenta de pousser un grognement guttural.

- Ta petite amie ? Tu veux pas plutôt dire « ton petit-déj » ?

Ca, c'était un coup bas.

- Fais attention à ce que tu dis !

Le vampire feulait. Le loup-garou tremblait de tous ses membres, comme s'il s'apprêtait à se transformer. Et moi, entre les deux, au propre comme au figuré, je hurlais un bon coup !

- Vos gueules !!!

Ils me contemplèrent également stupéfaits. Ils avaient oubliés ma présence. Cette communauté d'expression manqua de me faire m'esclaffer mais l'heure n'était pas à ça. Je respirais un grand coup, avant de me lancer.

- Bon ! Jacob, ce n'est pas que je n'apprécie pas que tu aies pulvérisé ma porte d'entrée. Mais qu'est-ce qui t'amène ?

Il me toisa un instant, furieux et dégoûté.

- Peuh ! Ton père te racontera…enfin, si t'es toujours vivante à ce moment-là.


	5. Requête

Merci pour les reviews ! Je ne pourrais sans doute pas continuer à publier aussi vite...faut que je pense un peu plus à mes examens.

Istehar :** "Pouah j'aime pas jacob..." **Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait le pauvre ? Moi, personellement, je n'ai rien contre lui. Il est amoureux d'une fille qui en aime un autre qu'il ne peut pas blairer...Ca rendrait pas mal de mec odieux.

Bunnie 188 : Alors là, c'est exactement le genre de rewiew que j'adore...Attention, je les aime toutes ! Même lorsqu'on m'insulte ! Ca veut au moins dire que mon oeuvre ne sombre pas dans l'indifférence...Tu as raison, la fidélité aux personnages c'est très important et justement si j'y étais parvenue...Merci !

* * *

Requête

Le monde n'est pas juste et il n'a pas à l'être…je veux dire, il n'y a ni dieu ni diable, aucun ordre, aucun surveillant. Tous les jours des gens meurent. Ils vieillissent, ont des accidents, s'entretuent, contractent des maladies…ou croissent des monstres. Cela ne répond à aucune nécessité supérieure. C'est juste comme ça parce qu'on n'a pas encore trouvé le moyen que ce soit autrement. Rien de tout ça n'a de sens. Alors au final, chacun pense ce qu'il veut et agit en conséquence.

En disant ça, je n'essaie pas de me justifier ou de faire paraître mes actes moins méprisables. Au contraire, ce que j'essaie d'exprimer c'est que la fatalité n'existe pas et ce qui s'est produit n'avait rien d'inévitable. Ce n'est pas le diable, ni dieu, ni l'univers qui ont tués ces deux jeunes. Ce n'était que moi, juste moi. Je suis la seule responsable. Je ne peux me décharger de ma faute sur personne.

Dans ce monde absurde, sans but ni direction, seul compte ce que l'on ressent. Si l'on ne peut pas être heureux, ça ne sert à rien. Et moi, je sais que je ne pourrais pas vivre avec ce que j'ai fait. A quoi bon exister, si c'est pour souffrir ? A quoi bon me priver et connaître le calvaire, si c'est pour céder à nouveau et avoir encore plus mal ?

Comme disait Epicure, il ne faut pas craindre la mort, car quand nous sommes là, elle n'y est pas et quand elle est là, nous ne sommes plus. La seule souffrance des défunts est celles des vivants qu'ils abandonnent derrière eux. Et moi, je n'ai personne à abandonner. Personne dont je me souvienne. Et certainement personne qui se souvienne de moi.

Soyons rationnel et de deux maux, choisissons le moindre. Si je disparais aujourd'hui, je n'endurais plus jamais ces tourments et au tout dernier moment, j'aurais la satisfaction de savoir que grâce à ma décision, des vies… je ne dirais pas innocentes car je n'en sais rien... des existences uniques et irremplaçables ne seront pas brisées. Pourquoi ne pas fuir la douleur et m'offrir cet ultime contentement ?

Je ne sais pas si vous pouvez me comprendre. Peut-être votre façon de penser est-elle totalement différente de la mienne ? Peut-être ne saisissez-vous pas ce que je veux dire, quand je parle de la souffrance qui est plus grande après avoir céder que lorsque j'endurais la soif ? Je ne sais rien de vous. Je suis assise derrière votre bureau. J'utilise votre stylo et votre papier. Je me confie à vous. Et je ne vous ai jamais rencontré.

J'espère que vous me pardonnerez d'être entrer chez vous…ou plutôt j'espère que vous ne me pardonnerez pas et que vous serez tellement en colère que vous me traquerez, pour m'épargner la peine d'avoir à mettre moi-même fin à mes jours…je l'espère vraiment parce que je ne sais pas si j'en serai capable, sans votre aide. Peut-être que ne laisserais-je même pas cette lettre en partant. Peut-être m'enfuirai-je très loin.

Si vous la trouver, considérez-la comme une requête. Si vous pouvez m'aider, faites-le. Je vous en serai reconnaissante.

Avec l'espoir que vous serez sensible à ma souffrance, Lydia de Literre du Mildulac.

Je regarde la feuille de papier à lettre que je viens de remplir d'une traite. Ma signature me fait rire. Je n'étais même pas certaine de me souvenir de mon patronyme en commençant et ma main a tracé celui-ci d'elle-même. Mon hilarité est de courte durée. Je ressens une étrange tristesse, d'un coup. Je quitte ce bureau, après un dernier coup d'œil jeté sur les tableaux accrochés aux murs.

Je suis venue ici avec le souhait de trouver une âme charitable ou furieuse qui voudrait bien me libérer immédiatement de mon fardeau. Cela fait un moment que je sais qu'un groupe d'autres, de comme moi, vit dans la région, même si jusqu'à présent, j'évitais au maximum de croiser leurs traces. J'ai été surprise de trouver la maison vide. Où peuvent-ils bien être ? Je sais que je devrais attendre qu'ils reviennent et leur expliquer en face ce que j'espère d'eux. Ce serait plus correct et plus rapide. Mais je n'en ai pas le courage.

Je suis dans le salon. Je vois un piano et je pense à un violon. Mes doigts se souviennent. L'instrument du diable, la voix des sorcières. Je tournoie sur moi-même en mimant le jeu d'un violoniste. J'entends une valse, ma valse. Je suis complètement folle.

Un bruit strident m'arrache soudain à ma transe. Je lâche mon violon imaginaire et me retourne, prête à bondir. Rien. Je réalise peu à peu que l'origine de cette perturbation sonore ne se trouve non pas juste derrière moi, comme je l'ai tout d'abord cru, mais à plusieurs centaines de mètres de la villa de mes semblables. On aurait dit un hurlement. Je ne peux l'empêcher de résonner dans mes oreilles.

Je vole littéralement entre les arbres. Voilà un aspect de ma malédiction que j'apprécie assez. Pendant les premières semaines, je me suis beaucoup amusée à essayer de trouver mes limites. Je me suis même lancé du haut d'une falaise…involontairement… J'allais tellement vite que j'ai raté le bord. Humaine, j'appréciais peut-être les sports extrême…hum… non, ça ne m'évoque rien. C'est encore plus loin que ce que je croyais. Un kilomètre. J'aperçois le bitume d'une route entre les feuillages.

Une odeur subtile et merveilleuse vint caresser mes narines. Je sais qu'il faut que je fasse demi-tour. Je le veux faire. Mais j'en suis incapable et c'est bien pour ça que je dois disparaître. Une voiture est encastrée dans un arbre. Evidemment avec cette pluie infernale. La tôle hurle sous mes doigts, tandis que j'arrache la portière du côté conducteur. L'homme respire encore. Un filet écarlate coule le long de son front, poissant ses boucles brunes. Je laisse mes doigts courir le long de son visage. Il rouvre un œil trouble.

- Je vous en prie…balbutie-t-il.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vous conduis à l'hôpital.

J'ai dis ça ? C'est sorti tout seul. Un pur réflexe humain. Ses jambes sont coincées sous le tableau de bord défoncé. Je repousse celui-ci d'un bras, tout en glissant l'autre derrière son dos pour le tirer en arrière. Il est tout contre moi. Il gémit. Ma langue se précipite à la rencontre de sa plaie, avant que j'aie pu l'en empêcher. Le sang cesse aussitôt de couler. Mais je n'ai pas le temps de m'attarder sur ce phénomène.

L'hôpital, oui !

Tous les jours, des gens meurent. Ils vieillissent, ont des accidents, s'entretuent, contractent des maladies, rencontrent des monstres sans que cela ait ni sens ni but. Et puis d'autres survivent. Parce qu'ils ont eut de la chance, parce que qu'ils étaient plus forts que les autres, parce que quelqu'un regardait dans la bonne direction au bon moment…ou parce que leurs supplications ont émus un monstre.

Si les gens savaient ce à quoi tiennent leurs existences parfois ! Cet homme n'en saura jamais rien. Il n'aura pas à se dire que si deux adolescents n'étaient pas morts cette nuit, je l'aurais achevé, au lieu de lui sauver la vie.

Le parking est désert, tandis que je le traverse à grand pas. Je me ressaisis à temps pour réaliser que je ne peux pas débarquer en portant un bonhomme de quatre-vingt kilos sur mon dos. J'enroule mon bras autour de sa taille et fait passer le sien sur mes épaules, comme si je le soutenais simplement. Ensuite, je franchis la porte des urgences, en mimant un effort extrême.

On m'aperçoit. On m'arrache mon rescapé pour le mettre sur une civière. Je reste immobile. Au milieu de la cohue, quelqu'un me demande si je vais bien. Je relève la tête. Le pauvre interne recule effrayé. Quoi ? Je n'ai pas grogné, ni montrées les dents. Ah ! Oui, mes yeux. Je pourrais lui dire que ce ne sont que des lentilles fantaisies. Certain jeunes s'amusent avec ce genre de truc. Mais j'ai mieux à faire. L'autre est là, qui me regarde.

Et ses yeux sont dorés.

Pourquoi cette couleur m'émeut-t-elle ?

Pourquoi me donne-t-elle envie de courir me réfugier dans ses bras ?

Pourquoi m'est-elle aussi familière ?

Il esquisse un geste dans ma direction. Je recule. Il faut que je sorte. Il y a beaucoup trop de monde ici. L'odeur du sang flotte un peu partout et les parfums de détergents chimiques ne parviennent pas à la gâcher. Comment peut-il être aussi calme ? Je lui tourne le dos, allant ainsi à l'encontre de tous mes instincts. Je bouscule quelqu'un sur mon passage. La porte coulissante chuinte à nouveau.

La pluie m'accueille. Je la laisse balayer mon visage quelques instants, avant de me réfugier contre le bâtiment. Pas que cela me dérange d'être mouillée mais je ne veux pas attirer l'attention des éventuels passants. Il est déjà là, à m'attendre. A ce moment-là seulement, je remarque qu'il porte une veste de docteur. Un vampire qui travail dans un hôpital. Au service hématologie ? Je manque de pouffer. Il sourit légèrement, comme s'il avait suivi mes réflexions.

- Lydia. Finis-je pas faire en tendant la main.

- Carlisle. Réplique-t-il me rendant la pareille.

Nos doigts s'effleurent brièvement. C'est la première fois que je touche réellement un de mes semblables. Vite ! Quelque chose à dire ! Le premier truc qui me passe par la tête.

- Je…je suis désolée.

- Et de quoi ? Fait-il avec une moue perplexe.

Mince ! Je ne sais plus où j'en suis. Je bredouille encore une fois la première chose qui passe.

- Euh…vous verrez par vous-même…

Bravo ! Tu ne pouvais vraiment pas trouver pire comme réponse ?

- Il faut que je m'en aille !

On peut toujours essayé, après tout. Sa main sur mon épaule. Il m'agrippe fermement mais sans me faire mal. Je me retiens à grandes peines de grogner. Inutile aussi d'essayer de me dégager. Une bagarre sur le parking d'un hôpital, ça la foutrait mal. La sacro-sainte discrétion pourrait en prendre un coup.

- Qu'est-il arrivé au chef Swan ?

- Qui ça ? L'homme ? Un accident de voiture… Oh ! Et au cas où il faudrait le préciser, je n'y suis pour rien !

Dans la catégorie « réussit à avoir l'air de mentir alors qu'elle dit la vérité », Lydia de Literre du Mildulac remporte l'oscar haut la main ! Il ne bronche cependant pas et enchaîne d'un ton aimable.

- Et tu l'as amené ici ?

- Ben…euh…si je ne me trompe…c'est ce qu'on fait avec les gens qui sont blessés.

Bon, ça suffit ! A ce rythme, je vais me retrouver en chine à force de m'enfoncer. C'est impardonnable, surtout quand on sait quel pouvoir je possède. Je me concentre. Il a l'air un peu décontenancé par mon changement d'attitude. Je le regarde droit dans les yeux. Je force les barrières de son esprit. Je me vois comme il me voit. Et je suis surprise.

Bienveillant.

Il ne me veut aucun mal.

Il n'est pas en colère.

Il me regarde comme si j'étais une enfant terrorisée.

C'est ce que je suis.

Ce n'est pas normal.

Ce n'est pas moi qui suis sensée me sentir ébranlée.

Je tremble. Mon corps bascule en avant. Je suis dans ses bras. Il n'a pas l'air particulièrement étonné. J'ai besoin d'aide. Je le dis. Je voudrais pouvoir pleurer. Je le dis. Cela fait quatre mois que je suis perdue, que je ne sais plus qui je suis. Je le dis. Sa main effleure ma nuque et ce geste, qui, en temps normal, m'aurait hérissé, m'apaise. Mon esprit est toujours en contact avec le sien, mais ce n'est plus moi qui ai le contrôle. Ca ne m'était jamais arrivé auparavant. Pourtant je n'ai pas peur.

Il est obligé de me laisser. On a besoin de lui, à l'intérieur. Pour l'homme, le chef Swan. Il me demande de l'attendre. Je le suis, en pensée. Jusqu'à ce qu'il soit trop loin et que je ne puisse plus étirer d'avantage mon esprit tentaculaire. Je pense à ma lettre. Il est encore temps d'aller la récupérer…mais non, il la lira.


	6. Soulagement

Nous...Euh...c'est le combientième chapitre ? Attendez que je vérifie ! Ah, oui, le sixième !...Nous nous retrouvons donc pour un sixième chapitre. Merci à tout ceux qui me lise et centuple merci pour ceux qui me laissent des rewiews.

Je suis pas trop convaincue de celui-ci mais bon...c'est déja la dix-septième fois que je le recommence alors je m'y tiens. **

* * *

**

**Soulagement.**

Edward me serra un peu plus dans ses bras. Je pouvais ressentir toute la tension qui l'habitait, plus sûrement que l'aurait fait Jasper. Il jetait de fréquent coup d'œil vers l'extérieur. Il la surveillait. Je l'avais à peine entraperçue en entrant. Une grande rouquine en tenue de cow-boy, avec une veste en daim et un stetson qui avaient connus de meilleurs jours. Elle avait paru affolée, son regard d'un écarlate violent se posant sur moi.

Les infirmières allaient et venaient. A chaque instant, je m'imaginais que l'une d'elles s'arrêtait devant nous, avec une mine de circonstance et nous annonçait la terrible nouvelle. Le souffle glacé de mon amour caressa ma nuque. Je me blottis contre lui, cachant mon visage dans le col de sa chemise. Ses doigts jouaient avec mes cheveux. Je repensais à la position dans laquelle nous avait surpris le coup de fil fatidique. Mais ça paraissait tellement futile, tellement hors propos, en ce moment.

- Tout ira bien. M'assura-t-il. Carlisle est le meilleur chirurgien au monde.

- Je sais.

A son admission, Charlie souffrait d'un grave traumatisme crânien. De minuscules éclats de pare-brise étaient venus se planter dans son foie et juste au-dessus de l'artère coronaire gauche. La façon assez mouvementée dont il avait été transporté jusqu'à l'hôpital n'avait pas exactement amélioré son état mais tout laissait penser que s'il était resté ne serait-ce que quelques minutes de plus dans sa voiture, il serait mort avant d'avoir pu recevoir le moindre soin.

Et dehors, une jeune vampire, un nouveau-né aux yeux rouge sang, attendait les nouvelles.

J'en savais suffisamment pour comprendre qu'il était absolument prodigieux qu'elle ne l'ait pas tué. Edward avait été furieux en la découvrant qui patientait sur le seuil des urgences. Jasper et Emmet était resté sur place pour la tenir à l'œil. C'était donc elle. Elle qui s'était penché sur moi durant mon sommeil. Elle qui avait laissé l'empreinte de ses dents sur ma gorge. Et enfin, elle qui m'avait épargnée à la dernière seconde.

Pour céder un peu plus tard dans la nuit.

Deux adolescents étaient morts, non loin de La Push.

Les loups étaient fous de rages.

Il faudrait user de toute la diplomatie dont étaient capables les Cullen pour rétablir une situation acceptable. Surtout s'ils décidaient de secourir celle qui avait eu l'impudence de venir chasser en territoire Quileute et d'y parvenir en échappant royalement à la surveillance des gardiens de ces terres. Si le traité subsistait, il suffirait peut-être qu'elle demeure sur le domaine des Cullen mais cela m'étonnerait que ça soit si simple.

Jacob me haïrait encore plus, lorsqu'il saurait que j'avais l'intention de m'acquitter de ma dette envers la jeune vampire, en la défendant dans toute la mesure de mes moyens. Edward tressaillit, le regard braqué sur point indéfini. Que se passait-il ? Avait-il entendu quelque chose au sujet de mon père ? Il soupira et marmonna entre ses dents.

- Je crois que cette fille est un peu folle… même si ce qu'elle pense est presque à son honneur. Sais-tu qui est Trisha De Cinterre ?

- Non. Qui est-ce ?

-Aucune idée. C'est elle qui y pensait. Lorsque j'ai dit que Carlisle était le meilleur chirurgien au monde, elle nous écoutait et elle a répliqué que c'était Trisha De Cinterre la meilleure…puis elle a parut étonnée, comme si elle se demandait d'où lui venait cette idée.

- C'est peut-être le cas. Peut-être qu'elle ne se souvient pas.

- C'est assez probable, en fait.

Cela me distrayait de songer au problème de la mystérieuse Lydia. Je parvenais presque à oublier l'angoisse morbide qui me tordait le ventre. Edward commença à fredonner une mélodie que je ne connaissais pas, un air étrange, un peu traînant et monotone. Je le regardais et il s'arrêta aussitôt, s'excusant. Carlisle apparut à l'autre bout de la salle. Je me redressais immédiatement, manquant de m'étaler tellement mes jambes tremblaient.

Ma vision était trop perturbée par l'émotion pour me permettre de distinguer ses traits. Ce n'est qu'arrivée à deux pas de lui, grâce au précieux soutiens d'Edward, que je me rendis compte qu'il me souriait. Il posa une main sur mon épaule et me rassura doucement. Je n'entendis pas ses mots. Mon cœur était trop occuper à exploser de joie. Je crois bien que j'embrassais Carlisle sur les deux joues. Quelqu'un laissa échapper un petit rire.

- Son état nécessitera encore pas mal de soin dans les semaines qui vont venir mais sa vie n'est plus en danger. Tu pourras le voir demain matin.

Je me contentais d'acquiescer, complètement ivre de soulagement. Je m'abandonnais quelques instants à l'étreinte d'Edward et aux baisers dont il saupoudrait ma chevelure et mon visage, me fichant éperdument du regard le noir de Billy Black qui attendait lui aussi de connaître l'état de mon père. Carlisle voulut s'avancer dans sa direction mais le vieil indien se contenta d'un hochement de la tête et fit pivoter son fauteuil roulant pour s'en aller, à la force de ses bras. Je remarquais seulement alors que Jacob n'était pas là pour l'aider.

- Ne fait pas attention à eux. Me chuchota mon amoureux sur un ton suppliant.

Je lui adressais un petit sourire qui dû lui paraître bien pathétique et m'empressait d'occuper sa bouche, avant qu'il ne puisse ajouter quoi que ce soit. Pendant ce temps là, son père prenait le temps de rassurer chacun de ceux qui étaient venus aux nouvelles. Plusieurs personnes m'accostèrent pour me témoigner leur soulagement. Je les identifiais à peine, toute perdue dans mes pensées que j'étais.

- Edward, est-ce qu'on peut sortir ? J'ai besoin de prendre l'air.

Je le sentis se raidir et braquer son regard sur la porte coulissante. Il ne protesta toutefois pas, passant simplement un bras autour de ma taille et m'agrippant fermement. Nous nous dirigeâmes vers la sortie. Ses frères étaient toujours là, débout près de la Volvo argenté sur le capot de laquelle était assise la beauté rousse. Jasper avait une main posée sur l'épaule de la jeune fille. Elle semblait fascinée par la course des nuages dans le ciel.

Quel âge avait-elle ? Je ne lui donnais pas plus de dix-sept ans, en tout cas. Ses boucles cuivrées, sous son stetson, étaient sales et pleine de nœuds. Quant à ses vêtements, tenter de les laver ou de les raccommoder aurait tenu de l'acharnement pur et simple, voire de la folie. Je me souviens de ce que m'avait dit Edward : il pensait qu'elle n'avait pas toute sa tête…et il était dans une position idéale pour en juger. Je me rendis compte qu'elle chantonnait. C'était cette mélodie étrange et monotone qu'Edward avait fredonnée et dont il s'était excusé. Je repris mon souffle, cherchant mes mots.

- Ne t'avise pas de me remercier ! M'asséna-t-elle brutalement.

Je restais comme deux ronds de flan. Mais ce n'était pas la violence de son ton qui m'avait pris de court. Bon dieu, comme sa voix était belle ! Tous les vampires que j'avais rencontrés, jusqu'à présent, avaient de belle voix mais la sienne était entièrement différente. Même lorsqu'elle parlait de façon cassante.

- Quoi…mais…sans vous, mon père serait…il ne serait plus de ce monde.

- Ouais ! Plus de ce monde…ni d'aucun autre d'ailleurs ! Rétorqua-t-elle durement.

- Eh ! Elle voulait juste te dire merci. Me défendit Emmet.

- Dans ce cas ! De rien, Bella…Attends, qu'est-ce qu'on est sensé dire d'autre, dans ce genre de situation ? Ah, oui ! Enchanté de faire ta connaissance…même si en fait, nous nous connaissions déjà, sauf que toi, tu ne t'en souviens pas…euh…et si tu pouvais reculer de deux pas, je serai plus sereine, parce que là, j'ai un peu de mal à ne pas me jeter sur toi.

A peine Lydia avait-elle achevé sa tirade que je me retrouvais transportée à dix mètre de là, Edward se tenant devant moi sur la défensive. Heureusement les rares personnes présentes sur le parking ne semblaient pas avoir remarqué quoi que ce soit. Il laissa échappé un grognement, comme elle se laissait glissé du capot et qu'elle s'avançait vers nous. Elle s'immobilisa à la moitié de la distance.

- J'avais dis deux pas. Tu fais de grandes enjambées, toi !

Emmet éclata de rire. Jasper secoua la tête, réprobateur. Soudain, elle porta la main à son front et poussa une exclamation de surprise. A ce son, Edward se raidit encore plus, comme s'il s'était reçu une gifle retentissante. Elle paraissait interloquée, à présent, le toisant des pieds à la tête.

- Alors, tu es un envahisseur, toi aussi ?

- Pardon ?

- Tu envahis la tête des gens ! Mais tu es beaucoup moins puissant que moi, alors ça va encore ! Euh…Désolée pour le choc.

- Je n'envahis rien du tout, moi. Je me contente d'écouter.

Elle haussa les sourcils et sourit d'un air narquois. Il était facile de voir qu'elle était en train de formuler mentalement une remarque moqueuse. Emmet semblait trouver la scène de plus en plus drôle. Le connaissant, il devait trouver très amusant de voir Edward en difficulté sur son propre terrain. Jasper, lui, haussa simplement les épaules avec une moue résignée.

- On peut dire ça. Fit Edward sur un ton un peu pincé. Alors je te conseille de laisser ton trousseau de clef de côté.

- Quant à toi, évite de coller l'oreille à ma porte.

- Ca, je ne peux rien te promettre.

- Bon mais il ne faudra pas venir te plaindre alors ! Mes pensées ne sont pas pour les âmes sensibles.

L'arrivée de Carlisle mit fin à cette joute verbale et l'attitude de Lydia se transforma du tout au tout. Elle perdit instantanément toute sa morgue, son hardiesse et son côté railleur et baissa la tête, embarrassée comme une enfant prise en faute. Edward laissa échapper quelque chose qui tenait autant du grognement que du rire. Le patriarche des Cullen se contenta de sourire en posant la main sur l'épaule de sa protégée, si mignonne en cet instant.

Carlisle prit son premier fils à l'écart quelques instant. Ils discutèrent, si vite et si bas, que je ne compris rien mais j'étais sans la seule à avoir ce problème. Il fut rapidement décidé qu'Edward, Jasper, Emmet et moi, reprendrions ensemble le chemin de la villa Cullen, tandis que Carlisle emmènerait Lydia dans sa voiture. Une fois chez lui, avec toute sa famille pour la surveiller et me protéger au cas où, mon amoureux se détendrait peut-être un peu.

Je repoussais son offre de me ramener plutôt chez Charlie et d'y rester avec moi. Je n'avais pas envie de rentrer tout de suite, alors que mon père était à l'hôpital et puis les Cullen auraient peut-être besoin de lui pour cerner la nouvelle venue. Je ne voulais pas qu'ils soient d'avantage embarrassés à cause de moi.

Emmet nous lança un coup d'œil rigolard dans le rétroviseur. Edward avait passé ses bras autour de moi, enfouissant son visage dans mes cheveux. L'une de ses mains était posée sur ma cuisse et l'autre me tenait juste en dessous des seins. Je me sentis rougir jusqu'aux orteils. Ce n'était pourtant rien, par rapport à tout à l'heure. Si nous n'avions pas été interrompus si tôt…Il s'en était fallu de peu pour que nous décidions d'ignorer le téléphone. Je m'en sentais rétrospectivement coupable.

* * *

Cela fait dix bonnes minutes que nous roulons en silence. Est-il fâché de la façon dont je me suis comportée face à l'autre garçon ? Je n'y peux rien, ce télépathe m'irritait. J'ai déjà suffisamment de mal avec mon propre esprit alors si je dois en plus sentir celui d'un autre roder autour. Et puis je pense des trucs tellement stupides parfois ! S'il s'en sert pour se moquer de moi, je l'extermine. D'un autre côté, il pourra me voir venir si je pète les plombs et que je tente encore une fois de croquer cette pauvre Bella.

- Edward m'a raconté que tu avais dis à Bella que vous vous connaissiez déjà mais qu'elle ne s'en souvenait pas.

- Quoi ? Fais-je dérouté par cette brusque entrée en matière. Excusez-moi, j'étais plongée dans mes pensées.

Ouais, autant en profiter, pendant que je suis la seule à pouvoir les entendre ! Il me sourit d'un air indulgent et patiente. Je réalise qu'il faut que je parle. Va commencer ballets des questions et des réponses. Alors il réalisera à quel point j'étais dangereuse et ma requête passera mieux…un peu. Il est peut-être encore temps. Si je lui demande de me rendre ma lettre sans la lire. Je n'ai pas envie de lui faire de la peine avec mes pensées suicidaires, aussi fondées soient-elles. Parce que je l'ai bien compris, que ça lui ferait de la peine.

- J'ai rencontré Bella plus tôt dans la journée. Elle courait dans les bois, avec ses camarades.

- Il faisait plein soleil.

Il ne me sermonne pas. Il fait juste une constatation. Il me laisse une chance de lui expliquer le pourquoi d'un comportement aussi imbécile.

- Je sais, c'était stupide mais j'avais un besoin très urgent de chasser. J'ignore pourquoi j'étais si près de la ville. Je ne m'étais même pas rendu compte que je m'en approchais…du moins pas consciemment.

Il hoche la tête, comme s'il comprenait. Ce n'est sans doute pas le cas, sinon il n'aurait pas cet air serein. Se rendait-il compte de ce qui se serait passé si j'avais mis les pieds à Fork ? Combien de victimes ? Et combien de témoins ?

- As-tu été vue ?

Tout de même !

- De Bella seulement. Et je me suis arrangée pour qu'elle oublie ? Je ne pouvais pas me douter qu'elle était déjà au courant de…toutes nos histoires.

- Comment lui as-tu fait oublier ?

Ah, oui. C'est aux deux autres, Jasper l'empathe et Emmet la grande brute rigolarde, que j'ai parlé de mon pouvoir. Le télépathe s'en est rendu compte tout seul mais l'extraordinaire docteur vampire ne sait encore rien ou pas grand chose.

- Grâce à mon don…je peux…entrer dans l'esprit des gens…leur faire croire des choses qui sont fausses ou leur en faire oublier d'autres. Je crois qu'avec Bella, j'y ai été un peu fort. Elle a fait un malaise. Certaines personnes réagissent comme ça. Un rejet face à l'intrusion.

- Tu venu à l'hôpital dans la nuit ?

- Oui…je suis débile, hein ?

J'avais envie de pleurer. Maudits yeux secs ! J'appréciais de pleurer quand j'étais humaine, c'est déjà une chose dont je suis sûr. Ca soulage de verser quelques larmes, c'est agréable, libérateur. A la place, je fredonne ma mélodie. C'et ce que je connais de plus proche d'un sanglot. Je ramène mes genoux sous son menton, posant le talon de mes bottines boueuses sur le bord du siège.

- Je peux savoir ce qui t'y a poussé ? C'était pour le moins, extrêmement imprudent.

Enfin, un peu de colère dans sa voix ! Enfin, colère est un bien grand mot...mécontentement tout au plus. Mais c'est déja ça ! Je ne mérite pas son indulgence.

- Je l'ai dit…débile…dire que j'ai osé utiliser ma technique de chasse sur elle, bordel ! Evidemment, ce n'est pas la première fois que ça m'arrive mais jamais dans une pièce fermée et jamais avec…pfff !

J'ai failli dire "une odeur aussi appétissante" mais je m'en abstiens.

- Ta technique de chasse ?

- Je n'ai jamais à courir après les animaux. Ils sont heureux de venir à moi…Mais merde ! Comme si je n'étais pas déjà assez dangereuse comme ça !

Oups, je viens de faire une bosse dans son tableau de bord. Il ne bronche pas. Je n'irais pas vérifier dans son esprit la façon dont il me considère à présent. Je préfère garder en tête l'image que j'ai vue la première fois.


	7. Invitation

7éme chapitre, j'ai eu du mal à le rediger alors dites-moi tous ce que vous en penser.

En tout cas, merci pour les super rewiew que j'ai reçue ! Ca m'a fait du bien, je suis pas en forme ces derniers temps.

Oui, je reposte. J'avais fais quelques fautes et oublier un ou deux mots ici et là. Ca ne nuisait pas à la compréhension mais ça m'obsédait. N'hésitez pas à me le signaler, si je fais des fautes de syntaxe ou de grammaire...l'ortographe, je crois que ça va.

* * *

Invitation

- Pourquoi pas ?

C'étaient ses mots, simples, directs et spontanés, comme si elle ne comprenait vraiment pas ce qui posait problème. Elle était assise dans le canapé. Ses longues boucles rousses, propres et démêlées tombaient légèrement sur la soie immaculée de son chemisier. Alice se l'était appropriée dès l'instant où elle avait posé les pieds dans la maison…pour la deuxième fois, apparemment. Edward avait été très contrarié de sentir son odeur un peu partout en arrivant et elle s'était immédiatement excusée, murmurant quelque chose au sujet d'une lettre dans le bureau à l'étage.

Toute la famille était réunie au salon. Lydia croisa et décroisa les jambes de façon très naturelle, arrangea un pli de son pantalon, repoussa un mèche de cheveux qui lui tombait sur le front. Les Cullen m'avaient parlé de la difficulté qu'il y avait pour eux à simuler tous les petits gestes que commettaient les humains sans s'en rendre compte. Chez elle, cela semblait venir tout seul, même lorsque ce n'était pas nécessaire. La feuille de papier qu'elle avait recouverte de sa petite écriture ronde et régulière finissait son tour de l'assemblée, entre les mains de Rosalie. Cette dernière releva la tête et commenta simplement.

- Tu écris bien.

- Tu plaisantes, c'est nul ! S'exclama l'auteur. Je n'ai jamais été très doué pour m'exprimer.

Etrangement, cette affirmation détendit un peu l'atmosphère. Emmet assura qu'il trouvait lui aussi qu'elle avait un bon style, Jasper acquiesça, Alice y alla de son commentaire sur la façon intéressante donc elle construisait certaines phrases. Ils en oubliaient presque le contenu de la missive et la volonté qu'elle y exprimait. Je vis cependant que Carlisle et Esmé ne s'étaient pas laissé distraire et conservaient une expression grave. Edward, à mes côtés, paraissait plongé dans de profondes réflexions. Je pressais doucement sa main. Il m'embrassa tendrement sur la tempe mais ne se départit pas de son air soucieux.

- Si vous saviez ce qu'elle pense…Murmura-t-il, ramenant immédiatement le silence dans la pièce.

- Si vous saviez ce que je pense, c'est vrai ! Ecoutez le télépathe !

- Tu es folle. Fit Edward en secouant la tête…Amusé ?

- J'étais déjà au courant, merci ! Dans un sens, c'est déjà bien de s'en rendre soi-même compte…Alors, est-ce que vous allez m'aider ? Et accessoirement, puis-je récupérer mes vêtements ?

- Mais ce sont des loques ! S'écria Alice.

- Ce sont mes vêtements. Je veux mon chapeau au moins !

- Il n'ira pas avec ce que tu portes !

- T'avais qu'à me donner autre chose à me mettre !

Carlisle mit fin à la dispute entre la cow-boy et la modiste d'un geste de la main. Toute l'attention se reporta aussitôt sur lui. Il soupira. Malheureux ? Désemparé ? Son expression, lorsqu'il était redescendu avec la lettre, était à déchirer le cœur. Lydia avait poussé un gémissement et s'était confondue en excuse, voulant s'en aller sur le champ et le priant d'oublier ça. Il avait fallu la convaincre de rester. Ca n'avait été simple.

- Lydia, tu sais que nous serions enchanté de te venir en aide mais…pas de la façon dont tu le demandes. Il est tout à fait possible d'apprendre à te contrôler.

- Je me connais trop bien pour y croire.

- Tu y es pourtant parvenu de façon extraordinaire aujourd'hui.

- Extra ordinaire, c'est bien l'expression qui convient. Je suis incapable de constance…et même si c'était possible, si je ne me rendais plus coupable d'aucun crime, je ne pourrais pas être heureuse avec ce que supporte déjà ma conscience.

En parlant, elle avait baissé les yeux, les paupières lourdes d'un chagrin qui n'avait besoin d'aucune larme. Ses mains, croisées sur ses genoux, se tordaient convulsivement. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de l'observer. Elle était différente de toutes les personnes présentes. Pas vraiment aussi belle que les Cullen, ni aussi gracieuse qu'Alice, tout en l'étant plus que ne pourrait jamais l'espérer une humaine, moi à fortiori. Seule sa voix était d'une perfection réellement incomparable. Une authentique sirène.

- Moi, je propose de voter ! Annonça Rosalie. Qui est d'accord pour l'aider comme elle le désire ?

Pour appuyer son idée, la beauté blonde leva haut la main. Lydia lui adressa un sourire reconnaissant. Il y eu un long silence. La tension était palpable et aucune vague de calme en provenance de Jasper n'était à espérer. Je me trémoussais mal à l'aise. Edward resserra un peu son étreinte autour de mes épaules. Il regardait Alice. Cette dernière acquiesça imperceptiblement.

- Ca me fait de la peine mais si c'est vraiment ce que tu veux…Marmonna Emmet.

- Je refuse ! Proclama Alice très sûre d'elle. Et je ne serai pas la seule.

- Je ne peux pas accepter ça. Dit Esmé la voix vibrante de chagrin.

Carlisle se contenta de secouer la tête en signe de dénégation. Edward. J'avais la gorge serrée. Il murmura. Si je n'avais pas été juste à côté de lui, la tête posée sur son épaule, je ne l'aurai probablement pas entendu.

- C'est à Lydia de savoir… je ne m'en mêlerai pas.

Les regards se tournèrent vers Jasper, le dernier à ne pas avoir donné son avis, à part moi…je n'étais pas sûre d'avoir mon mot à dire là-dedans. Je ne parvenais à m'imaginer quelle serait sa réponse. Il était celui qui avait le plus de mal à se contrôler. Il pouvait sûrement la comprendre, saisir l'intensité des remords et des craintes qui l'habitaient. Allait-il se ranger de son côté ? Dans ce cas, elle aurait gagné.

- Je m'y oppose absolument. Enonça-t-il lentement et distinctement.

Celle dont la vie se jouait ici poussa un profond soupir. Alice embrassa passionnément son compagnon et se blottit contre lui. Il la laissa faire, l'air absent Je me doutais qu'elle connaissait l'issue du vote à l'avance. C'était probablement le motif de son échange silencieux avec Edward. Soudain, ce dernier se tourna vers Rosalie et l'apostropha brutalement.

- Non, Rose ! Lui dire ça équivaudrait à l'aider et le vote a conclu que nous ne le ferions pas…et puis y songes-tu réellement, avec le don qu'elle a ?

- Je pourrais vous y forcer. Affirma Lydia. Je le pourrais vraiment.

- Je ne crois pas. Répondit Carlisle. D'après ce que tu m'as raconté sur ton pouvoir…si tu avais l'assurance nécessaire pour contraindre quelqu'un à te faire du mal, alors tu n'aurais besoin de l'aide personne pour te donner la mort.

- Pas forcément avec mon don ! Dit-elle en ME regardant d'un air féroce.

Si j'avais bien compris, elle menaçait de s'en prendre à moi pour obliger les autres à l'attaquer. Edward resta singulièrement calme, hochant simplement la tête de gauche à droite. Le voyant faire, les autres ne réagirent pas plus et Jasper diffusa une onde d'apaisement. C'était clair. Elle bluffait : elle n'avait pas l'intention de me faire du mal. Enervée, elle tapa du pied, de façon fort peu gracieuse et particulièrement puérile, ce qui arracha un gloussement à Emmet. Seul un léger renfoncement dans le plancher témoignait de la force qu'elle avait mis dans son geste.

- Très bien, je crois que les choses sont claires. Déclara Esmé d'une voix douce. Lydia, tu n'obtiendras rien de nous de ce côté-là…mais si tu as besoin d'un endroit où rester et de gens sur qui compter.

- Je suis sûre que je pourrais m'accommoder du style western. Ajouta Alice.

Je souris. Tout allait s'arranger. Les Cullen allaient compter un nouveau membre. Lydia apprendrait à se contrôler avec l'aide des autres et retrouverait peu à peu le sourire, j'en étais sûre. Je chassais rapidement les loups-garous, leur réaction et Jacob de mes pensées. Chacun guettait la réponse de la principale concernée. Je ne concevais pas comment elle pourrait refuser l'invitation d'Esmé. Il y aurait quelques soucis techniques, comme l'absence de chambre libre dans la maison, mais rien qui ne puisse s'arranger.

- Adieu…je suis désolée…

L'instant d'après, la porte d'entrée claquait. Je restais ébahie et je n'étais pas la seule. Edward soupira à s'en fendre l'âme… que, j'en étais persuadée, il possédait. Carlisle secoua la tête, mortifié. Jasper se leva brusquement et alla se planter dans le hall, le regard braqué vers l'extérieur. Elle avait rejeté les Cullen, leur maison, leurs fabuleuses présences. Je comprenais mieux les paroles d'Edward : elle n'avait pas toute sa tête.

- Elle reviendra. Dit Alice.

- Tu as eu une vision ? Demandais-je, pleine d'espoir.

- Non, elle ne l'a pas encore décidé. Pour l'instant, je la vois s'éloignant de plus en plus et s'enfonçant dans la folie qui la ronge. Mais je suis sûre qu'elle reviendra…et puis elle a oublié son chapeau.

Sur ces paroles, la médium disparut l'étage, entraînant son compagnon à sa suite. Je tentais de me convaincre qu'Alice avait raison et qu'un vieux stetson complètement défoncé réussirait là où la douceur maternelle d'Esmé avait échoué.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Le vent qui coule le long de mes joues simule très bien mes larmes. Pourquoi ne pourrais-je pas cesser d'exister simplement ? Poser un pied dans les ténèbres et disparaître. Je prends soudain conscience de plusieurs présences dans mon dos. Ce ne sont pas les Cullen, je le sais immédiatement. Odeur agressive, animale. Pelages. Foulées rapides. Pas assez. Je suis extrêmement véloce. En tout cas, c'est ce que l'être honni qui m'a transformé a affirmé, après que je l'aie rattrapé.

Hurlement. Ils tentent une manœuvre d'encerclement. Je les esquive en empruntant une ligne perpendiculaire à celle que je projetais. Des crocs lacèrent mon pantalon. Je suis souple. Je me glisse entre deux pattes velues et détale. Soudain j'aperçois l'éclat de leurs regards devant moi. Embuscade. Je frappe le sol et saute. Je m'élève très haut dans les airs. J'aime cette sensation. Les branches déchirent le chemisier de soie. La distance que j'ai ainsi parcourue ne manque pas de me stupéfier. J'atterri avec souplesse, m'enfonçant jusqu'aux cheville dans l'humus et repart aussitôt.

Je cours sans plus me soucier de rien. Je traverse Forks, distançant mes poursuivants. Fragrance humaine. Brûlure dans ma gorge. Je ne m'arrête pas. Je saute de toit en toit. J'entends les conversations dans les foyers. Les gens qui marchent dans la rue. Personne ne me voit, à part peut-être l'aigle qui vole très haut au-dessus…et encore… Je suis sans doute trop rapide pour lui aussi. Je voudrais crier. Je ferais sans doute peur aux gens, à moins que le vent n'engloutisse ma voix.

Je progresse le long de l'autoroute. Je distingue les visages des passagers de chaque voiture. Eux aperçoivent peut-être une traînée rousse et blanche, l'espace d'une fraction de seconde. Un véhicule patiente sur la bande d'arrêt d'urgence, portières ouvertes. Plusieurs êtres vivants bavardent allégrement pour tromper l'ennui, en attendant le dépanneur. Leurs sangs parfument l'air que j'aspire goulûment. Je continue sur ma lancée et les dépasse. Ils sont loin derrière. Une fille se plaint qu'ils n'arriveront jamais à temps pour la séance.

Une ville. Peu m'importe son nom. Le ciel est couvert de gros nuages orageux. Je ralentis, m'égare dans ses ruelles. Distraitement, j'enlève les brindilles et les petits débris de feuilles qui se sont pris dans mes boucles durant ma course. Un homme m'aborde. Il est inquiet. Il veut savoir si je vais bien. Mes vêtements sont déchirés. Je suis beaucoup trop pâle. Il me demande si j'ai été attaquée. Sa main brûlante sur ma peau glacée. Il enlève son manteau, me le donne…je suis plus décente comme ça.

- Voulez-vous que je vous conduise au commissariat ? Si vous avez été victime d'une agression…

- Non…non.

- Puis-je au moins vous offrir un café, dans ce cas ? Vous en avez besoin, cela se voit.

Il n'habite pas loin. Il me désigne sa fiancée qui attend un peu plus loin…pour me rassurer ? Elle est jolie. Elle me sourit gentiment, me tend la main. Leur odeur m'enivre. Je devrai m'enfuir mais mes doigts se posent sur les siens. Elle frisonne. Ses bonnes manières l'empêchent cependant de se rétracter. Dans leur appartement, je fais semblant d'avoir l'estomac trop noué pour boire le café qu'ils m'ont servi. Le jeune homme, Xavier, s'étonne de la couleur de mes yeux. Geste évasif de la main. Il n'insiste pas mais reste perplexe, un peu inquiet.

Dans une pièce voisine, j'entends les gazouillis d'un petit en bas âge qui joue avec ses cubes. Je crois qu'à une époque j'avais moi aussi des rêves de famille. L'image d'une belle maison se développe dans mon esprit, un grand jardin, une petite basse-cour, des parterres de fleurs… Cet endroit n'a jamais existé, ce n'est que mon foyer idéal tel je l'imaginais alors. Je vois des enfants, un compagnon souriant et un ange...un ange préadolescent aux boucles auburn et aux doux yeux dorés.


	8. Théo

Théo

J'ouvris les yeux, dans la lueur diffuse de l'aube. Une fine pellicule de givre s'était formée sur les vitres, durant la nuit. Je m'extirpais péniblement du cocon tiède de mes draps et laissait échapper un grognement en posant les pieds sur le parquet glacial. Je m'emballais prestement dans mon peignoir et courut jusqu'à la salle de bain. Le chauffage enclenché, je me glissais sous la douche, pestant contre la douleur aigue qui contractait mon bas ventre et surtout contre ce qu'elle annonçait.

L'eau bouillante me délassa complètement. Je restais suffisamment longtemps pour que ma peau prenne une belle teinte écrevisse. Edward était partit chasser et ne reviendrait pas avant l'après-midi. Je pouvais donc prolonger autant que je le voulais mes minutes humaines. Je démêlais soigneusement ma chevelure, luttant avec un nœud qui avait eu la mauvaise idée de se faire juste derrière mon oreille. Je finis par m'arracher une touche entière de cheveux. Je me frottais ensuite avec un gant de toilette et un peu de parfum, espérant faire disparaître l'odeur écoeurante et métallique du sang.

Un bruit sourd dans les escaliers se fit soudain entendre. Oh, non ! Il avait recommencé. Je lui avais pourtant dit de m'appeler, lorsqu'il voudrait aller en bas. M'enroulant sommairement dans mon peignoir, je me précipitais pour découvrir mon père assis au bas des marches, une grimace de douleur peinte sur le visage. Je soupirai et descendis en le tançant doucement, à cause de son imprudence. L'humiliation devait déjà être bien assez grande pour lui. Inutile de trop en rajouter.

- J'y étais presque parvenu, cette fois. Fit-il pour se défendre.

Je secouait la tête, désaprobatrice et le soutins jusqu'au canapé où se déroulait pratiquement toutes ses journées depuis trois semaines. Il voulut passer une main dans ses cheveux et se raidit un peu. Il n'était toujours pas habituer à la disparition de ses boucles brunes. On avait été obligé de les raser pour recoudre les coupures qui zébraient son cuir chevelu. Sa tête avait dû heurter le pare-brise durant l'accident. Il ne se souvenait pas de ce qui lui avait perdre le contrôle de son véhicule. Ses collègues racontaient simplement qu'au moment de les quitter, il était particulièrement bouleversé…à cause des deux adolescents. Je préparais son petit-déjeuner et le lui apportait, en même temps que ses anti-douleurs.

- Ces trucs m'abrutissent, c'est à cause d'eux que je n'arrête pas de tomber.

- Oui mais sans eux, tu passerai ton temps à geindre…Allez, le docteur Cullen a dit qu'on commencerait à réduire les doses d'ici une semaine.

Il grommela un peu, avant d'avaler ses cachets. Il me demanda la télécommande et commença à zapper. Les difficultés à se concentrer faisaient apparemment aussi partie des effets secondaires de ses médicaments. Je montais m'habiller. J'enfilais un pull à col roulé en laine ocre extra douce, le seul vêtement offert par Alice que j'aie accepté de ramener à la maison et un pantalon noir. Ensuite, je refis mon lit et ramassais le linge sale pour le mettre à la lessive.

Lorsque je revins dans le salon, Charlie regardait une émission qui donnait le détail d'anciennes affaires criminelles particulièrement atroces et non résolues. Pour un policier qui voulait se remonter le moral, il y avait certainement mieux comme programme. Il dû s'en rendre compte car il changea…juste au moment où le présentateur prononçait un nom qui me fit sursauter.

- Papa, excuses-moi...tu peux remettre.

Il me regarda d'un air étrange, se demandant sûrement ce qui m'intéressait là-dedans mais ne posa pas de question. Une petite femme, âgée d'une cinquantaine d'année mais incroyablement mignonne, fit son apparition. Une inscription en bas à gauche de l'écran annonçait qu'il s'agissait de Trisha De Cinterre, neurochirurgienne de son état et sœur de l'une des victimes. Aucun doute, c'était le nom qu'Edward avait prononcé à l'hôpital, celui qu'il avait entendu dans l'esprit de Lydia. Je fis signe à mon père qui s'impatientait.

D'après ce que je compris, il s'agissait d'une affaire qui avait défrayé la chronique à la Nouvelle-Orléans. Meredith De Cinterre, son mari et ses quatre enfants passaient chaque été quelques semaines sur un vieux domaine qui appartenait à la famille depuis l'époque des colonies. S'inquiétant de ne pas les voir arriver, une famille, habitant sur les terre voisine et entretenant de long rapport d'amitié avec eux, étaient venu à leur rencontre. La voiture garée était sur le bas côté. La femme, le mari et trois des enfants gisaient égorgés. Le plus jeune des garçons n'avait jamais été retrouvé.

- Bella…

- Attends ! Fis-je sèchement à ce pauvre Charlie.

Le présentateur venait d'annoncer d'un ton larmoyant que le drame ne s'arrêtait pas là. En effet, six mois plus tard, la demeure des voisins, amis des De Cinterre, avait été la proie d'un incendie criminel, ne laissant aucun survivant. Une photo apparut à l'écran. La charmante famille y posait fièrement, à l'occasion d'un mariage. Assise entre ses deux sœurs, une adorable petite rouquine de douze ans fixait l'objectif d'un air espiègle. On voyait que perchée sur sa chaise, elle essayait de donner discrètement un coup de pied à son frère cadet, assis devant elle. Mon estomac se serra et le coeur me remonta au bord des lèvres.

Mon père me demanda une nouvelle fois s'il pouvait changer. Je quittais la pièce et me précipitais dehors, sans prendre la peine d'enfiler mon manteau. La Chevrolet hurla, le froid ayant réveillé tout ses vieux rhumatisme. Il était rare que je me plaigne de la lenteur à laquelle me cantonnait son moteur antédiluvien. La villa des Cullen m'apparut enfin, féerique au milieu de la blancheur de sucre glace qui recouvrait le décor. Je sautais de mon véhicule et franchis en courant les vingt derniers mètres. La porte s'ouvrit, avant que j'aie eu le temps de la toucher.

- Bella !

Alice était pendue à mon cou. A croire qu'on ne s'était plus revues depuis dix ans. Elle me lâcha un peu brusquement, fronçant le nez mais se ressaisit rapidement et m'adressa un sourire d'excuse Esmé apparut et suggéra de refermer la porte, avant que je prenne froid. Elles étaient seules à la maison. Les hommes de la famille étaient partit chasser ensemble et Rosalie avait décidé de faire une longue promenade. Nous nous installâmes au salon. La médium hyperactive était visiblement impatiente de m'annoncer quelque chose. Je la laissais parler en première, ce qui me donnerait le temps de rassembler mes esprits.

- Je nous ai vu partir en voyage, tous ensemble !

- Où ça ?

- San Francisco. Une hôtesse nous encourageait à regarder par le hublot pour apercevoir la baie. La deuxième semaine des vacances de noël, je crois ! Ce sera génial, tu verras !

- Mais c'est dans trois semaines… mon père, il ne sera pas totalement rétabli d'ici, là. Je ne peux pas le laisser seul alors qu'il....

- De toute évidence, on va trouver une solution.

Impossible de contredire son enthousiasme. Elle était déjà en train d'établir le plan de notre séjour, entre shopping, visites touristiques, détente. J'essayais de lui rappeler que j'aurai besoin de dormir et de préférence au moins huit heures par nuit. Esmé m'adressa un regard compatissant et me promit de veiller à ce qu'on n'oublie pas mes besoins durant ce séjour. Puis elle me demanda ce qui m'amenait. Elle m'avait trouvé l'air bouleversée, à mon arrivée mais avait attendu que je parle de moi-même. Alice stoppa son bavardage pour m'écouter.

Je respirais à fond. J'avais reconnu Lydia sur la photo, sans aucune hésitation possible. Lorsque j'eu terminé, Esmé se tenait une main sur la bouche. Je savais qu'elle repensait à la requête de la jeune fille qui s'était assise sur ce même canapé. Lydia qui voulait mourir. Lydia qui officiellement aurait déjà dû être morte…brûlée dans l'incendie de sa maison, avec le reste de sa famille, alors qu'elle n'avait que douze ans. Mais si elle avait survécu, où avait-elle passé les cinq ou six années qui séparaient sa disparition en tant qu'humaine de sa transformation en vampire ?

- Qu'a-t-elle fait pendant tout ce temps ? Marmonna Alice qui en était arrivé au même point que moi.

Rosalie revint une heure plus tard. Nous attendîmes cependant que tout le monde soit là pour expliquer à nouveau ma découverte. Emmet arriva se vantant bruyamment de la taille du grizzly qu'il avait attrapé, cette fois-ci. Je me demandais s'il n'y avait pas une affaire de vengeance dans son goût immodéré pour le sang de cet animal…en fait, c'était certainement le cas. Carlisle fut le premier à rompre le silence, après que j'ai eu terminé de parler et ce pour faire la plus étonnante des déclarations.

- J'étais déjà au courant de tout ça.

- Quoi ?

- Trisha est une amie. Cela fait une vingtaine d'année que nous échangeons une correspondance, à raison d'une ou deux lettres par mois. Lorsque j'ai vu la signature de Lydia, j'ai compris qui elle était, sans pouvoir cependant me l'expliquer… J'aurais fini par en parler mais il me semblait…qu'il y avait plus urgent à ce moment-là que de lui rappeler la mort de toute sa famille.

Je regardais Edward. Il était forcément au courant. Son père n'avait pas pu garder tout ça loin de ses pensées, durant trois semaines. Au fond, il avait sans doute eu raison de ne rien lui dire. Elle était déjà suffisamment dégoûtée de la vie. C'était inutile d'en rajouter. Je pensais au vieux stetson crasseux et défoncé qui attendait toujours, dans le dressing d'Alice, que sa propriétaire vienne le récupérer.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Je soupire d'aise, allongée dans la poussière qui colle à ma peau moite. Au-dessus de moi, les branches du saule pleureur forment une coupole translucide, projetant une douce lueur dorée, ombrée de verts tendre. Je l'entendis rire. Il se couche à mes côtés. Ses boucles auburn sont plaquées de sueur. L'été est caniculaire. Je quitte le plafond végétal des yeux pour contempler son regard couleur caramel. Il sourit d'un air rêveur et approche sa main de mon visage.

- Je ne parviens pas savoir de quelle couleur sont tes yeux. S'amuse-t-il.

- Celui-là est bleu, l'autre est gris.

Il fait signe que non. Le bout de ses doigts effleure ma joue. Je m'énerve un peu. Je sais mieux que lui de quelle couleur sont mes yeux. Il me demande comment je fais puisque je ne peux pas les voir. Je réplique qu'il y a des miroirs chez moi. Et qui me dit que mes yeux n'ont pas une couleur spécial pour quand je suis devant un miroir ?

- Par exemple, ici, ils sont tous les deux verts. A l'extérieur, ils étaient bleus comme le ciel et quand il fait sombre, ils ressemblent à de l'argent. Parfois, tu te mets en colère et j'ai l'impression qu'ils sont rouges.

- Mes yeux ne sont pas rouges !

Ca y est, je suis fâchée. Je veux m'en aller. Il s'excuse. Il m'avoue qu'il voit parfois des choses bizarres. Il ne faut pas lui en vouloir. Je me recouche. Nous restons en silence. Il joue avec mes cheveux…qui eux sont effectivement rouges. Il dit qu'il a toujours rêvé de caresser les flammes sans se brûler et qu'avec moi, il peut. Ca me fait sourire. Soudain son autre main attrape la mienne, un peu trop fort. Je sursaute et tente de m'écarter mais il ne me fait pas mal alors je renonce. Un petit oiseau se pose sur une branche. Je l'observe qui joue entre les feuilles.

- Lydia…

Théo a l'air inquiet. Il baisse les yeux. Sa paume humide et poussiéreuse se pose sur mon épaule que ma vielle salopette verte laisse nue. Puis d'un coup, il se redresse et se rapproche. Je ne comprends pas. Son souffle sent les bonbons à la fraise qu'on s'est partagé au bord de l'eau, en essayant de pêcher. Ses lèvres sont tièdes et mouillées. Je me sens mal à l'aise. J'ai douze ans, c'est la première fois qu'un garçon fait ça. Je n'éprouve que de l'incompréhension. Ce n'est pas spécialement agréable mais pas déplaisant non plus. Je suis contrariée, sans savoir pourquoi.

- Théo, je ne veux plus que tu fasses ça.

- Mais…

- Tu ne feras plus jamais ça.

Je le regarde droit dans les yeux. Brusquement, je me sens vide et l'éclair d'une seconde, je me vois. Je me vois comme lui me voit. Je pousse un cri et m'effondre. Je suis blottie par terre, le visage entre mes bras, genoux repliés sur mon ventre. Théo me parle. Il panique. Je ne bouge plus. Il me secoue. Il pleure. Il croit m'avoir fait mal. Je me rassied et le prend dans mes bras. Je lui demande de me pardonner.

- Tu as raison…ici, mes yeux sont verts.

…

…

…

- Lydia…non pas toi…je ne veux pas…

Ce n'est pas ta voix. Ce n'est pas ton regard. Tu disais que quand je me mettais en colère, mes yeux paraissaient rouges…alors pourquoi es-tu en colère contre moi ? Ne m'approche pas. Tu me fais peur. Tes mains étaient toujours bouillantes et aujourd'hui, elles sont de glace. Ta peau est trop blanche. Elle n'a plus la bonne texture. Tu ressembles à un ange, Théo. Tu n'étais pas comme ça, avant. Tu es revenu. Tu m'as tellement manqué. Mais es-tu encore mon ami ?

- Lydia…

Tu m'agrippes violemment. Arrête ! Je me force à affronter ton regard écarlate. Je sens le vide en moi. Je me vois au travers tes yeux et je hurle, en découvrant la façon dont tu me contemples, à présent. C'est comme si je n'étais plus qu'une proie pour toi. Non, ce n'est pas vrai. Ca ne peut être vrai. Tu es mon Théo. Tu es celui qui jouait avec moi, tout les étés… Regardes-moi ! Tu ne me ferras pas de mal ! Tu vas m'obéir. Je sais que je peux t'y obliger. J'ai appris depuis que tu es partit. Tu vas redevenir mon ami.

Les monstres sont dans la maison, Théo.

Ne les laisse pas me manger.


	9. Sorcière

Eh, non ! Je n'étais pas morte ! Juste agonisante...Ce chapitre se sera fait attendre, je m'en excuse, surtout qu'il n'est pas excellent selon moi ! Mais il apporte quelque élèments de réponses, ainsi que bon paquet de nouvelles questions.

Nouveau poste lègérement corrigée !

Sorcière

Je frissonnais et rouvris les yeux, complètement transie. Un regard d'ambre légèrement noircie m'accueillit. Rêveuse, je laissais mes doigts courir sur le visage parfait de mon amour, avant de me rendre compte de son expression… sombre et inquiète. Son torse de marbre scintillait doucement, caressé par les premières lueurs de l'aube. Je réalisais peu à peu que nous étions ensemble sous les draps et que nos peaux complètement dénudées se touchaient de maintes façons. Les souvenirs affluèrent en même temps que le rouge sur mes joues.

- Edward…

La mienne ne trouvant aucun mots suffisamment fort, je m'emparais de sa bouche, me pressant contre lui de façon parfaitement indécente. Il me repoussa. Légère douleur dans mon dos et dans mes épaules. Je grelottais et cherchait l'édredon mystérieusement absent. Il gisait, au pied du lit, réduit en lambeaux. Regard interrogateur. Il ne dit rien, me fixant toujours d'un air impassible. Que se passait-il ? Il ne m'avait de toute évidence pas mordue, alors où était le problème ? De toute façon, ça m'aurait pas vraiment posé problème à moi mais bon...

Soulevant le fin drap de coton, j'observais mon corps. Des bleus de la taille d'une paume marquaient les côtés de mes cuisses. Je me souvenais simplement qu'il m'avait agrippé un peu rudement sur la fin. Cela n'avait même pas fait mal…enfin pas vraiment… j'avais d'autre chose auxquelles penser… Ses doigts glissèrent le long de ma hanche, allant à la rencontre des marques violacées et me faisant chanceler de plaisir. Il laissa échapper une sorte de feulement triste et furieux. Mon cœur se serra. Est-ce que j'avais fait quelque chose de mal ? Il n'avait pas aimé, c'était ça ? Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux.

- Oh, Bella ! Je suis tellement désolé ! S'écria-t-il en prenant mon visage entre ses mains.

- Edward…je…je…

Un sanglot s'étrangla dans ma gorge. Il n'y avait vraiment que moi pour trouver le moyen de fondre en larmes, au moment où j'aurais dû être la plus heureuse. Mais j'avais tellement peur que cette nuit n'ait été merveilleuse que pour moi… qu'il l'ait vécue comme une corvée ou épreuve, à cause l'odeur de mon sang. Peut-être un vampire ne pouvait-il pas avoir de plaisir avec une humaine ? Je n'étais sans doute pas assez forte pour lui donner ce qu'il voulait.

- Dis-moi, où as-tu mal ?

- Ma…mal ?

Il fronça les sourcils, devant mon air de totale incompréhension. C'est l'instant précis que choisit la porte pour s'ouvrir à la volée, livrant passage à un Emmet rigolard, armé d'un…appareil photo…Oh, non ! Pas question ! J'attrapais un oreiller et le lançais de toutes mes forces sur l'objectif, au moment où le flash crépitait. Il esquiva en gloussant et braqua à nouveau l'appareil sur nous. Derrière lui, Alice et Rosalie lui criaient d'arrêter ses bêtises, bientôt rejointes par une Esmé furibonde qui le traitait de tous les noms.

- Attendez ! Un Edward qui sort de sa coquille, il faut immortaliser ça !

Tout ce qu'il parvint à fixer pour la postérité fut un gros plan du poing de mon amoureux, avant que celui-ci ne vienne s'écraser sur sa figure. Le boucan qu'il fit ensuite, en dévalant les escaliers sur la tête, évoquait assez bien une montagne en train de s'effondrer. Edward se tenait à présent sur le seuil, fulminant de rage et toujours complètement…nu. Ce que Jasper ne manqua pas de lui faire remarquer depuis l'étage du dessous.

- Frérot, tu veux bien cacher ça ! On en a suffisamment entendu cette nuit, pas besoin d'en rajouter !

Je devins instantanément écarlate. Comment avais-je pu oublier que je me trouvais dans une villa, certes immense mais remplie de vampires à l'ouie super développée ? Dire que je mettais laissé aller à crier sans aucune retenue ! J'avais tellement honte. Je n'oserais plus les regarder en face, avant une éternité.

- Ca va, Jazz, ce n'est pas comme si on n'avait pas fait plus bruit qu'eux. Rigola Alice. Vous êtes encore loin de pouvoir nous faire concurrence sur ce plan, les tourtereaux !

Aucune intimité ne sera permise, c'était ça ? La porte se referma doucement. J'étais assise sur le bord du lit, enroulée dans le drap. Du pied, je jouais avec ce qui restait de l'édredon, n'osant pas le regarder en face. Le matelas fléchit légèrement sous son poids. Son souffle sur mon épaule. Sa main esquissa un geste pour se poser sur la mienne mais retomba à mi-chemin. Je m'en saisis immédiatement, la serrant le plus fort possible. Nous nous rallongeâmes. Il me caressa doucement le visage, ses doigts me faisant frémir. Je me décidais à rompre le silence qui pesait entre nous.

- Pourquoi pensais-tu que j'avais mal quelque part ?

- Ce n'est pas la peine de me mentir, Bella. Je t'ai forcément blessé… Peut-être pas aussi grièvement que je le craignais mais ne prétend pas que je ne t'ai pas fait mal…

- C'est possible…un tout petit peu…Mais sur le moment, je te jure que je n'avais jamais rien connu d'aussi merveilleux…Il n'y avait de place pour aucune douleur dans mon esprit. Je t'aime et…je suit tellement heureuse.

Je l'embrassais. Il se raidit une seconde mais je ne me laissais pas démonter et il céda rapidement, me serrant tout contre lui, me couvrant de baiser, me murmurant milles mots d'amours… Finalement, avoir un Emmet à la maison pouvait avoir ses avantages. J'avais l'intuition que sans son intervention inopinée, qui avait permis à Edward de défouler un peu et à moi de reprendre mes esprits, les choses n'auraient pas été si simples. Cependant je n'avais toujours pas de réponse à la question qui me torturait.

- Et toi, Edward ?

- Quoi, moi ?

- Cette nuit…est-ce que…tu as aimé ça ?

Lorsque j'osais relever les yeux, il me fixait d'un air ébahi. Un tremblement agita ses épaules, s'accentuant d'instant en instant…que se passait-il ?...Il éclata de rire. Je le repoussais furieuse et sortit du lit. Ce n'était pas la peine de se moquer de moi ! J'allais me planter devant la baie vitrée. Dehors, les lumières irisées de l'aube se reflétait sur l'océan turquoise, par delà les falaises. Dans le reflet, le drap évoquait à la traîne d'une jeune mariée. Cela me perturba énormément et je m'empressais de l'arranger autrement.

- Bella ! Ne le prend pas comme ça !

- Et…comment je suis sensé le prendre ? Fis-je réprimant de nouveau sanglot. Je ne suis même pas parvenue à te donner du plaisir…

- Comment peux-tu croire ça ? Si je riais, c'était parce que ça me semblait tellement invraisemblable que tu t'imagines que cette nuit n'était pas la plus belle de tout les nuits que j'ai jamais vécu.

Je me retournais, cherchant à voir s'il mentait. Son regard était sincère, amusé et un peu inquiet. Je décidais d'y croire et revint me blottir contre lui, en souriant. Il m'accueillit à bras ouvert, avec un regard qui n'annonçait que des bonnes choses. Nous descendîmes deux heures plus tard, après nous être arrangé pour traumatiser encore un peu les oreilles de ce pauvre Jasper. Mon estomac commençait à grommeler avec insistance. Quelqu'un y avait de toute évidence songé, car la table était dressée, avec du pain frais et du chocolat chaud.

Carlisle était installé dans un coin, le « _**San Francisco Chronicle**_ » ouvert devant lui. Il releva la tête et sourit…attendri ? Complice ? Amusé ? Je piquais du nez dans mon bol, morte de honte. Esmé gloussa et passa une main affectueuse sur ma nuque. L'instant d'après, la grosse tête d'Emmet apparaissait dans l'entrebâillement de la porte. Je lui tirai la langue. Il éclata d'un rire tonitruant, avant de se faire rabrouer par sa mère. Jamais je ne m'étais sentie aussi intégrée, dans cette famille que je voulais mienne. Edward soupira d'aise, posant la tête sur mon épaule, tandis que je mangeais.

- A quelle heure commence le symposium ? Demandais-je à Carlisle.

- En fait, je suis déjà en retard mais comme tu peux constater, il ne fait pas un temps à mettre un vampire dehors. Heureusement, Alice prévoit de la pluie persistante pour dans une petite heure.

Effectivement, les larges baises vitrées, qui semblaient constituer l'élément principal de la villa, laissaient filtré un soleil radieux. Il fallait si attendre : San Francisco n'était pas Fork, même en plein hiver. Cette demeure colossale, posée sur les falaises, surplombant la baie, n'appartenait pas au Cullen. Et le nom de celle qui la leur avait aimablement prêtée ne m'était pas totalement étranger. Elle vivait ici, dans cette ville. Nous l'avions rencontré la veille dans le somptueux bureau qu'elle possédait à deux pas de l'hôpital universitaire.

Trisha de Cinterre était petite, brune, mince et extraordinairement mignonne, malgré sa cinquantaine, exactement telle que je l'avais vue à la télévision. C'était également une brillante neurochirurgienne, capable d'accomplir des miracles et nous avions eu l'occasion de constater que ses talents ne se limitaient pas à ça. Carlisle s'était présenté comme un ami de son correspondant, ne pouvant se prétendre celui qui lui écrivait depuis plus de vingt ans. Elle avait saisi sa main tendue…et l'avait aussitôt traité de menteur. Avant de lui demander quel genre de créature il était exactement.

Ensuite, comme il mettait trop de temps à lui répondre, elle l'avait menacé, affirmant qu'elle était une sorcière et qu'elle pouvait lui faire beaucoup de mal. Il avait fallut tout lui expliquer, dans les moindres détails. Elle avait admit l'existence des vampires, comme coulant de source et s'était rapidement calmée. Une fois sa curiosité satisfaite, elle avait bien rit en comprenant que son correspondant, qu'elle prenait pour un vieux docteur d'au moins la soixantaine, était en fait un beau et fringant vampire de trois siècle.

J'avais hâte de la revoir, afin de lui poser de question sur le drame familiale dont elle avait été victime. Avait-elle connu la petite Lydia ? Après tout, les Literre du Mildulac était sensé être de vieux amis de sa famille. Peut-être pourrait-elle nous éclairé sur le mystère de ces six années qui séparaient la mort officielle de la fillette de sa transformation en vampire. Et que voulait-elle dire exactement par sorcière ? Elle était restée très évasive sur ce sujet. La main d'Edward sur ma cuisse m'arracha à mes réflexions. Il m'embrassa et je savourais son absence totale de retenue, espérant qu'elle durerait toujours.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ses lèvres sont encore tièdes du sang qu'il vient de boire. Le souvenir me revient de la valse que j'ai partagée avec ma dernière victime, du baiser prit sur sa bouche tendre et parfumée. Mais c'était la dernière. Je n'ai pas le droit d'y repenser avec plaisir, pas le droit de me remémorer son goût, sa douceur, la chaleur scintillant dans mes veines. Pas le droit d'oublier, non plus. Il me relâche doucement, comprenant que je ne suis pas heureuse de le revoir. Parce que, apparemment, je connais cet homme ou du moins, je suis sensée le connaître.

- Lydia…que t'est-il arrivé ? Je croyais que ça ne devait pas être avant tes trente ans.

Trente. Ce nombre réveille quelque chose en moi. A trente ans, on a eu le temps de vivre un peu. A trente ans, on peut à la limite passer pour la mère d'un garçon de treize ans. J'avais promis, accepté. Oui, je deviendrais une vampire mais pas avant...Théo avait besoin d'une mère, ce devait être moi. Je n'avais pas le choix. Eux, non plus. Ils aimaient mon don. Ils me voulaient dans leur rang. Je prends ma tête entre mes mains. Trop de souvenir. L'homme caresse tendrement ma nuque et ça me hérisse. Je le repousse. Je n'aime pas que les vampires me touchent…sauf Théo, mon Théo. Où est-il ?

- Tu ne te rappelles de rien ?

- Qui êtes-vous ?

- Nous vous avions découvert, toi et ton petit, avec vos dons si étranges.

- Théo ! Où est Théo ?! Dites-le moi ! Je veux…il a besoin de moi.

Théo, comment ais-je pu t'oublier ? Comment as-tu pu me laisser ? Tu es toute ma vie. A nouveau l'inconnu me serre dans ses bras. Sa peau est fine et douce, translucide. On dirait du papier de soie. Il me dit de me calmer. Il prétend m'aimer depuis l'instant où il m'a vue, adolescente, humaine et déjà si puissante. Je ne sais toujours pas son nom mais je commence à me souvenir de ses traits, si paisibles, presque indolents. J'éprouve de l'angoisse, soudain.

- Vous êtes un de ces hommes, ceux qui nous avaient emmenés de force, moi et Théo. Vous disiez que les règles avaient été enfreintes, que Théo était trop jeune, qu'il…

- Mais nous avons rapidement admis que nous nous trompions à son sujet. C'est un garçon remarquablement intelligent et mature, plus même que certain adultes.

- Vous en parlez au présent ! Vous savez où il est ! Dites-le moi !

- Il te croyait morte. Il pensait qu'Esteban t'avait dévoré. Il est venu trouver refuge, chez nous. Nous avons bien prit soin de lui. Tu vas pouvoir le revoir. Il suffit de m'accompagner à Volterra.


	10. Tempête

Nouvelle publication, après correction de quelque fautes d'orthographes

Tempête.

Italie.

Il me semblait que c'était le pays du soleil.

Autour de nous, les gens se pressent, intimidés par l'épaisse couverture nuageuse, noire et coléreuse, qui a posé son couvercle sur Florence. La ville ressemble à une gigantesque cocotte-minute. Le ciel est en ébullition. L'éclat d'une lame transperce soudain l'obscurité, introduisant un parfum d'électricité dans l'air. Une femme passe en courant. Fragrance humaine, insoutenable dans cette atmosphère moite et surchauffée. Luciano agrippe fermement mon coude et m'entraîne plus loin.

- Ca ira, Lydia ! Tu as été parfaite, dans l'avion.

- Ouais, c'est sûr ! J'étais parfaite, lorsque j'essayais de sauter sur cette fille !

- Bon ! Mais tu ne l'as pas fait, finalement et personne n'a rien vu. Et puis…

Je ne l'écoute plus. J'entends un jeune garçon s'étonner. Ce matin encore, brillait un soleil digne du mois d'août. Cela me rappelle quelque chose. Un matin de novembre à Fork. Le temps était anormalement agréable…radieux même. Bella et ses amis dans la forêt. Puis la tempête. Ici et dans l'état de Washington. Je fronce les sourcils. Il reste une zone d'ombre. Luciano me rassure. Il vient de repérer notre voiture qui arrive. Une longue berline, aux vitres noires comme des miroirs.

Souvenir.

J'étais monté dans un pareil véhicule, étant humaine. Je crois même que le chauffeur était le même. Théo était accroché à mon bras, complètement désespéré. J'avais refusé qu'il me transforme, lui affirmant que j'allais m'en sortir. Les sorcières sont dures à abattre, Théo. Il avait acquiescé et pleurait en silence, sans larmes, convaincu que les monstres allaient me dévorer. Volterra. Nous étions attendu. Ils avaient beaucoup entendu parler de nous, de moi.

Voici donc l'humaine.

Celle qui s'amusait à martyriser les vampires.

J'adorais ça, effectivement.

Théo veillait sur mon sommeil et volait de quoi vivre, pour moi. Il était heureux d'être en mon pouvoir. Parfois, nous rencontrions d'autres vampires. Ils nous regardaient bizarrement et ne comprenaient pas pourquoi il m'épargnait, alors que mon sang lui faisait tant d'effet… mais nous savions nous faire craindre, les forcer à déguerpir. Plusieurs fois, nous nous étions installé dans des maisons qu'ils avaient dû déserter, par notre faute. Il était inévitable qu'on finisse par parler de nous mais ça, nous l'ignorions.

Un jour, alors que j'avais quinze ans, ceux-là sont arrivés. Un homme, c'était Luciano…et avec lui, deux enfants étranges. J'étais en colère. Il y avait quelqu'un dans la maison que nous occupions, une autre humaine. Je ne me rappelle pas ce qu'elle venait faire là…mais c'était de ma faute, si elle était en danger. Théo s'était occupé de l'emmener le plus loin possible, me laissant seule avec eux. Je croyais pouvoir les dominer. Je croyais pouvoir dominer n'importe qui. Que j'étais bête et prétentieuse !

Une souffrance inimaginable.

De l'acide dans mes veines.

Ensuite, un voile s'abattant sur tout mes sens.

Je flottais dans un espace indéfini, dénué de toute perception. La conscience de mon corps et du temps m'avait quitté. Ni chaud ni froid. Pas le moindre mouvement. Impossible de lutter. A mon réveil, j'étais dans le noir, étendue sur un sol dur et froid. Ce brusque retour de sensation m'avait fait crier. J'appelais au secours. Les bras de Théo. Sa voix douce et cristalline résonnait dans un espace clos. Son souffle glacé sur ma gorge. Il voulait me mordre, avant que ces gens ne me tuent.

Hors de question.

Ils nous avaient enfermé dans un container, dans la soute d'un avion pour nous ramener en Europe. Théo n'avait pas chercher à leur échapper, parce qu'ils me tenaient. Je me sentais coupable. J'aurais dû lui ordonner de m'abandonner si nécessaire. Théo, mon ami, mon fils, mon frère, mon protecteur, mon maître et mon valet, mon cœur… Je le savais qu'il était amoureux de moi, depuis toujours. Je lui avais interdit de me le dire. Interdit de m'embrasser.

J'étais tellement égoïste.

Une main sur mon épaule me ramène à l'indicatif présent. Nous sommes arrivé. Luciano perçoit mon anxiété. Il entremêle doucement nos doigts. Je me souviens de ce qu'il m'a dit. Il prétend m'aimer, lui aussi…m'avoir aimer, dés le premier regard. Je le considère quelques instant. C'est un grand jeune homme, probablement d'origine africaine mais métissé. Ses longs cheveux noirs, légèrement frisés, retombent de part et d'autre de son visage aux traits suaves et efféminés.

Sa peau est étrange, différente de la mienne, fine et translucide. Au contact, elle évoque le papier soyeux qui protège les pages des très vieux livres. Je suis forcée d'admettre qu'il est très beau et pourtant… Nous grimpons des escaliers. Si mon cœur battait, je crois que je serai sur le point de défaillir. Luciano me dit que Théo a été prévenu de mon arrivé, qu'il a tout d'abord refusé d'y croire...

_Cet endroit est plein de vampires. _

Une pensée d'un autre temps, de ma première visite en ce château. Aujourd'hui, il n'y en plus qu'un seul, à mes yeux : celui que j'avais perdu, celui que j'avais osé oublier ! Une porte s'ouvre violemment. Le battant heurte, avec fracas, le mur de pierre. Théo ! C'est un cri hystérique qui m'échappe. Son corps de marbre me parait tiède, à présent. Il s'agrippe à moi, de toutes ses forces. Je ne peux m'empêcher de rire. Il est très petit, même pour ses treize ans, et je me souviens que cela le faisait enragé.

- Lydia…je croyais…tu es là ! Il ne t'a pas…je suis désolé…tu étais inconsciente, dans ses bras…je n'ai pas réussi à le retenir…je t'ai cherché !

Je le repousse doucement, comme si j'avais encore besoin de reprendre mon souffle. Il me dévisage avidement et s'empare de mes mains pour les serrer entre les siennes. S'imagine-t-il que je disparaîtrais à nouveau, s'il me lâche une seconde ? Je suis mal à l'aise. Il me faut quelque instant pour comprendre. Théo, tes yeux sont rouges ! Comment est-ce possible ? Je t'avais interdit… j'avais usé de tout mon pouvoir pour t'en empêcher ! Il réalise ce que j'ai vu et secoue tristement la tête.

- Pardonne-moi, je t'en supplie ! Après…lorsque je te croyais morte…je me suis rendu compte que tes ordres n'opéraient plus sur moi…j'ai cru que c'était parce que tu étais…parce que tu n'étais plus…je n'ai pas résisté.

Mes ordres n'opéraient plus…Est-ce parce que je l'avais oublié ? Plus probablement parce qu'il me croyait morte. Il suffirait donc que…Un claquement sec me fait sursauter. Je me rend compte que plusieurs personnages nous ont rejoint et écoutent la confession de Théo. Je l'embrasse rapidement sur le front, afin de le rassurer et me tourne vers les nouveaux venus. Ils sont cinq, vêtus très banalement. Je reconnais les deux enfants qui accompagnaient Luciano. La fille sourit en voyant ma grimace. J'ai très envie de lui ôter cet air suffisant.

Je me concentre sur elle. Mais, avant que j'aie pu la convaincre de quoi que ce soit, l'horrible gamine s'effondre en hurlant. Tous les regards sont braqués sur Théo. Il s'est interposé entre elle et moi. Elle se relève d'un bond, totalement furieuse, et fait mine de se jeter sur lui mais semble se raviser brusquement. Il lui dit de ne plus jamais faire ça, qu'elle n'a pas intérêt à user de son don contre moi. Je comprends, elle voulait me faire souffrir, comme la dernière fois…mais Théo lui a tout renvoyé à la figure. C'est ainsi, il est de ces gens qui obligent la compassion.

Blessez-le et c'est vous-même que vous faites souffrir.

Bien sûr, il a mal mais il reste stoïque.

Car il sait que son bourreau recevra instantanément le plus juste des châtiments !

Je glisse mes doigts dans ses boucles auburn. C'est un geste que j'ai eu des milliards de fois, par le passé. Il laisse échapper une petite exclamation de plaisir. Nous sommes réunis, nous sommes complets. La créature faible et suicidaire, qui m'a habité ces quatre derniers mois, ne pourrait me sembler plus lointaine. C'est ma véritable identité que je retrouve petit à petit. Pour le meilleur et pour le pire ! Un homme s'avance vers nous. Les cheveux tombant sur ses épaules, il affiche un teint à la fois pâle et mat, légèrement olivâtre. Il me propose sa main.

- Enchanté de faire ta connaissance, Lydia. J'étais en mission, la dernière fois que tu es venue, mais on n'a pas arrêté de me parler de toi.

- Et à qui ais-je l'honneur ?

- Je m'appelle Démétri…Aro nous a chargé de te demander si tu accepterais de venir bavarder avec lui, quelques instants. Bien entendu, il comprendrait que tu veuille d'abord rester un peu seule avec ton « fils ».

Evidemment, je me doutais qu'on ne me laisserait pas prendre mon Théo par la main et repartir, comme si de rien n'était. Luciano, resté en arrière plan, m'adresse un fin sourire d'encouragement. Je lui en suis reconnaissante. Au fond, je n'éprouve aucune antipathie à son encontre et ce malgré ses iris écarlates qui me dégoûtent. A l'extérieur, l'orage se déchaîne de plus belle, faisant trembler les vitres sur leur châssis.

- Il n'y a aucun problème. Je veux bien lui parler, immédiatement.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_« Vous devez savoir que les De Literre du Mildulac étaient bien plus que des amis de ma famille. Et ce depuis l'époque des grandes plantations de coton ! Au fil des générations, nos deux lignées s'étaient si étroitement entremêlées que nous ne savions plus exactement quelle parenté pouvait nous unir. Pour simplifier les choses, nous les classions parmi nos cousins. Les dons étaient choses courantes, pour nous. Un secret de famille. _

_Nous avions coutume de nous marier en conséquence.... Lorsqu'on a un talent extraordinaire, il est plus facile de faire sa vie avec une personne qui peut comprendre ce genre de chose. Ainsi Henri, mon beau-frère et cousin éloigné, possédait la capacité d'écouter les pensées de son entourage immédiat…tout comme vous, Edward…tandis que Meredith, ma très chère sœur, elle était douée pour retrouver les choses, ce qui lui profitait énormément dans sa profession d'antiquaire. Ensemble, ils ont eu quatre garçons, absolument merveilleux._

_Le plus jeune, Théodore...je sais que c'est mal de dire ça mais…c'était mon préféré._

_Par son pouvoir, il ressemblait un peu à votre prudent Jasper…dont j'ai l'impression qu'il refuse de m'approcher. Auriez-vous peur de moi ? Dans ce cas, vous seriez vraiment comme Théo. Le pauvre petit me craignait…Ah ! Oh, si c'est comme ça, il vaut mieux que vous gardiez vos distances en effet !...Théo, donc, éprouvait de fortes réticences à mon égard. Je ne sais si cela découlait de son don ou simplement de son extraordinaire maturité mais était très difficile de le tromper._

_La seule personne dont il refusait de voir la véritable nature c'était cette Lydia. Et pourtant, elle était autrement plus terrible que moi ! L'adoration qu'il lui vouait ne cessait de me tracasser, même si je savais qu'elle n'avait rien fait pour la susciter. Leurs parents étaient convaincus qu'ils finiraient ensembles, tout les deux. Moi, je sais que ce ne serait jamais arrivé. Lydia n'était pas…intéressée. Je ne sais pas trop ce qu'elle pouvait aimer, à part le violon et les histoires de sorcières._

_Certains des ancêtres communs à nos deux familles ont fini sur des bûchers en Europe. Alicia, sa sœur aînée adorait lui raconter des histoires atroce, à ce sujet et cette petite folle en redemandait. Encore heureux qu'avec sa fascination pour le feu, elle n'ait pas eu le don de son frère…Pauvre Guillaume, cet incendie ne pouvait pas être son fait ! Les enquêteurs l'ont accusé, à cause d'un « incident », dans l'école qu'il fréquentait…Mettre ça sur le dos d'un gamin mort, sous prétexte qu'ils trouvaient pas le véritable coupable !_

_Quoi ? Oh, merci ! Je ne dirais pas non à un verre d'eau… _

_Je n'ai jamais permis que l'affaire soit classée, ni que soit révélée à la presse leur fumisterie impliquant Guillaume. Deux familles entières ne peuvent pas disparaître, à six mois d'intervalle, sans que les responsables soient châtiés. Au besoin, je me ferai un plaisir de m'occuper personnellement de leur cas ! »_

En parlant, Trisha De Cinterre s'était redressée. Son corps si menu exhalait une énergie terrifiante. Edward me serra un peu plus contre lui, ne la lâchant pas du regard. La pièce était parfaitement silencieuse, les Cullen crispés, sur leurs gardes, comme s'ils s'attendaient à ce que quelque chose leur explose à la figure. L'aura de notre invité devait leur faire encore plus d'effet qu'à moi. L'expression de la neurochirurgienne se troubla une seconde et elle se rassit, apparemment apaisée.

- Jasper, vous n'osez pas m'approcher mais je constate vous ne vous gênez pas pour utiliser votre don. Chuchota-t-elle d'une petite voix fatiguée.

Silence. Elle frissonna légèrement et reprit sa veste de tailleur qu'elle avait négligemment lancé sur le dossier du divan, en arrivant. Quelques filaments argentés couraient dans ses boucles brunes. C'était le seul signe qui trahissait un tant soit peu son âge, avec ses paupières trop lourdes qui couvraient à moitié son regard caramel. Elle chipotait distraitement au verre d'eau qu'Esmé lui avait apporté.

-Vous avez eu raison : mieux vaut ne pas me laisser m'énerver. Finalement, votre pouvoir n'a pas grand-chose à voir avec celui de mon neveu…

Dans un coin de la villa, une horloge sonna neuf heures du soir. Je fus la seule à sursauter, lorsqu'on toqua vigoureusement à la porte. Même Trisha semblait avoir perçu la présence de l'arrivant. Esmé alla ouvrir. Quelques instant plus tard, un très jeune homme, vêtu d'un costume gris perle, pénétrait dans le salon. Il s'avança timidement vers notre invitée et lui tendit un calepin. Sans y jeter le moindre regard, elle sourit et se tourna vers nous.

- Je vous présente mon fils, Lionel…Mon chéri, ce sont les Cullen, des amis.

Le dénommé Lionel se contenta d'un bref hochement de tête, semblant vouloir regarder partout sauf dans notre direction. Presque aussi menu que Trisha et doté d'une épaisse chevelure de jais, il arborait trois anneaux à l'oreille droite, ce qui tranchait fortement avec son costume conformiste. Il y avait aussi la marque d'un piercing sur sa lèvre inférieur. Il tenta une manœuvre d'évasion, se dirigeant d'un pas mal assuré vers la porte.

- Eh, bien ! Où sont passées tes bonnes manières ?! L'apostropha durement sa mère.

Il se figea.

- Serre donc la main à nos amis !

Posant un regard alarmé sur notre petite assemblée, il secoua vivement la tête de gauche à droite. Devant l'instance de sa mère, il répéta le même geste, apparemment incapable de prononcer le moindre mot. Elle finit par le libérer, le tançant sur son manque de sociabilité. Il déguerpis plus vite que je le pensais possible pour un être humain. Une fois la porte refermée, Trisha éclata d'un rire frais et sincèrement enjoué.

- Vous savez, il en faut beaucoup pour que Lionel ose me désobéir.


End file.
